SUPERFICIAL
by Inuhanya Cullen
Summary: BV. Yamcha le es infiel a Bulma y ella busca desquitarse sin involucrar sus sentimientos por temor a ser herida de nuevo. Logrará lo que busca con su huésped? Y qué hay de los sentimientos de Vegeta en el asunto? TRADUCCIÓN, un fic de LGV. CAP.11! FINAL!
1. Terminando con el Amor

**SUPERFICIAL**

(_Skin-Deep_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Nota rápida de LGV**: Bien, el primer capítulo. No es un lemon todavía pero comenzará a tornarse ácido en el próximo capítulo. Qué puedo decir; una historia que tiene algo de trama… Y con todos los capítulos muchos reviews se requieren para continuar… Y mantengan en mente que este es sólo el comienzo…

**Nota de Inu**: Hola de nuevo!!!... No tengo mucho que decir realmente sólo que espero que disfruten esta pequeña historia, lamentablemente su versión en inglés fue borrada junto con otros de los primeros trabajos de LGV… Es otra versión de la autora de cómo esta peculiar pareja termina junta, un poco más corta y sencilla pero no menos interesante… Espero que les guste y se diviertan…

------

Capítulo 1 - Terminando con el Amor

------

Bulma despertó después de una larga noche de apasionado sexo con una sensación de desilusión. Había estado con Yamcha por varios años, pero él todavía no le había disparado la pregunta. No podía entender lo que lo estaba deteniendo. Siempre había sido completamente fiel a él (incluso cuando estuvo muerto por un año), fue a Namekusei para ayudar a resucitarlo, tenía salud, inteligencia, belleza y verdaderamente lo amaba así como creía que él la amaba. Entonces por qué no daba el siguiente paso? Los pensamientos de Bulma fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó un profundo bostezo proveniente de Yamcha.

'Oh bueno, supongo que puedo preocuparme por eso más tarde,' pensó Bulma mientras se movía para envolver sus brazos alrededor de su novio.

------

Sin embargo, Vegeta estaba teniendo una menos placentera mañana. Había permanecido levantado toda la noche por los gemidos y gritos provenientes de la habitación próxima a la suya.

'Por qué tengo que tener una habitación cerca de esa baka mujer!!!' Siseó Vegeta mientras golpeaba un enemigo imaginario. Una vez que se dio cuenta que no podía soportar más los placenteros sonidos de la habitación junto a la suya, había ido a entrenar. Había estado entrenando desde la 1:00 a.m. tratando de sacar de su mente la imagen de esos dos. Vegeta se estremecía cada vez que pensaba en eso.

'La idea de que ese débil humano tenga acceso a una hermosa mujer cada vez que quiera y que yo esté...' Vegeta se congeló. '_Hermosa_?!? De dónde demonios salió eso?... Ha pasado tanto tiempo...' Una exasperada mirada cayó en el rostro de Vegeta, 'Supongo que tendré que esperar hasta que ascienda, entonces tendré tiempo para cualquier mujer que quiera, cuando quiera.' Vegeta comenzó a reír siniestramente pero se detuvo cuando escuchó gritos provenientes en la dirección de la habitación de Bulma. 'Bueno... sé que ese es el tipo de gritos que me gusta escuchar... Adoro tanto las peleas matutinas... Siempre son entretenidas.' Entonces Vegeta apagó la máquina de gravedad y salió para ver la pelea de los _amantes_ terminar en guerra.

------

"Marron? La tonta ex-novia de Krilin?" Gritó Bulma, después de que Yamcha despertara para llamarla accidentalmente por el nombre de su otra compañera de cama.

"No Bulma, yo no dije Marron, por qué diría eso... tú sólo... ah... me escuchaste mal, nena." Expresó Yamcha tratando de cubrir su metida de pata.

"Al diablo que te escuché mal. Qué pasa?!!! Has estado durmiendo con ella... Digo, te he visto coqueteando con ella pero, es que... estás acostándote con ella!" Demandó Bulma molestándose más y más a cada momento.

"Mira, ella sólo fue un error, quiero decir, un accidente, sólo fue algo de una vez, no significa nada para mí... " Dijo Yamcha rogando ser perdonado.

Los ojos de Bulma comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. "Cómo pudiste! En realidad pensé que me amabas! Fui tan tonta!" Dijo Bulma cuando no pudo controlar más sus sollozos.

"Bulma yo te amo, cometí un error, tienes que perdonarme, yo no quise... "

"Tú no quisiste!" gritó Bulma deteniendo su llanto, "Cómo te atreves a decir eso. El sexo no es un accidente, Yamcha. Si en verdad me amaras no lo hubieras hecho en primer lugar!"

"Pero Bulma! Tú tienes que saber que esas otras mujeres no significan nada para mí comparadas contigo!"

"Otras mujeres! Y exactamente cuántas _otras_ mujeres han habido?!?!?"

"Eso no importa." Yamcha se cortó después de notar su segundo error.

"Al diablo, cuántas otras?!?!?" Gritó Bulma mientras se envolvía una sábana y saltaba fuera de la cama.

"Bulma, por favor escúchame!" suplicó Yamcha mientras caminaba hacia ella y agarraba sus brazos.

"No," Respondió ella mientras se soltaba de él y comenzaba a salir de su dormitorio. "Quiero que te vayas ahora!"

"Bulma, por favor."

"Fuera de mi propiedad ahora Yamcha! No quiero verte nunca más!"

"Bulma!" Gritó Yamcha siguiéndola hacia la puerta del frente aunque aún estuviera completamente desnudo.

Entonces Bulma abrió la puerta y tiró la ropa de Yamcha. Inmediatamente él corrió tras ella ya que no tenía nada más con qué cubrirse.

"Ahora vete de mi propiedad!!" Gritó ella mientras lo observaba luchar para ponerse la ropa. "Ahora!" Terminó ella tirándole la puerta en su cara.

Bulma podía escuchar a Yamcha en la puerta prometiendo no irse hasta que hablara con él, así que se volteó y subió las escaleras pero fue detenida cuando vio a Vegeta bloqueando su paso.

Vegeta no había escuchado la discusión completa, pero escuchó lo suficiente para saber que ella había descubierto sobre las _otras_ mujeres de Yamcha. Vegeta no pudo contener una sonrisa, iba a hacer esto tan difícil como pudiese para hacerle pagar, ya que no le dio la oportunidad de dormir un poco anoche.

"Por supuesto," comenzó a gritarle a la sonriente figura ante ella con un tono reprimente, "Cuál sería el perfecto final para la infernal mañana!!! Ahhh! No tengo la energía para aguantar tus porquerías esta mañana Vegeta así que si estás hambriento ve a cocinar tu propia comida, si la máquina de gravedad está dañada repárala tú, o cualquier problema que tengas puedes arreglarlo por ti mismo... ahora fuera de mi camino." Terminó ella en su tono más amenazante.

Vegeta quedó sorprendido. 'Esperaba que esto fuera divertido, pero parece que está a punto de explotar... Qué patético... así que molesta por ese inútil... ese débil humano es tan indigno de una criatura como ella... AAAAhhhh, qué demonios estoy pensando.'

Bulma quedó un poco confundida por la falta de respuesta de Vegeta. 'Qué pasa con él, lo esperaba completamente humillado, pero sólo está mirándome?' Ella no podía soportarlo más. Quedarse ahí escuchando a Yamcha confesarle su imperecedero amor del otro lado de la puerta, y esperando a que Vegeta comenzara su ataque verbal, era demasiado. Dejó caer su rostro entre sus manos en un intento por contener sus lágrimas, y luego procedió a razonar con Vegeta antes que lo perdiera completamente.

"Por favor Vegeta... sólo déjame llegar a mi habitación," susurró ella mientras tomaba un profundo respiro y secaba una lágrima.

Vegeta sintió un extraño dolor en su pecho cuando escuchó su súplica, algo de dolor había en sus ojos. Parecía tan perdida. Estaba de pie frente a él, usando nada más sino una sábana justo después de haber descubierto que el hombre que ella amaba estaba teniendo múltiples aventuras a sus espaldas. Esto no era normal para él, no estaba sintiendo felicidad al hacerla sentir peor. Esta confusión fue suficiente para que Vegeta le ahorrara cualquier otra vergüenza y se hizo a un lado. 'Tendré que atormentarla más tarde.'

"Todo lo que tenías que hacer era pedirlo amablemente." Dijo Vegeta en tono inocente mientras conservaba su sonrisa.

Bulma comenzó a subir las escaleras luego se detuvo para voltear a mirar a Vegeta, quien ya había comenzado a irse, "Vegeta!" gritó Bulma. Vegeta se detuvo y volteó un poco sorprendido.

"Qué, mujer?" Preguntó él observando su apenas cubierta figura caminar hacia él.

"Crees que... podrías..."

"Escúpelo, mujer." Demandó Vegeta impacientándose un poco.

"Podrías deshacerte de Yamcha?"

Una malvada sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Vegeta mientras se inclinaba hacia ella, "Quieres que lo mate?" Preguntó él esperando que dijera que sí, ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de matar a alguien desde el regreso de Namekusei.

El estómago de Bulma se revolvió ante lo excitado que estaba Vegeta por el posible asesinato. "No, no, sólo lo quiero fuera de mi propiedad."

"Oh," dijo Vegeta un poco deprimido porque no iba a matar a nadie, particularmente a ese débil humano. Vegeta había odiado a Yamcha en particular sobre los otros "Guerreros Z" por alguna razón. "Bien mujer," dijo Vegeta con su normal y sonriente disposición, "Al menos dormiré algo después de esto."

"Dormir?" Preguntó Bulma confundida por lo que estaba hablando.

Vegeta sólo volteó sus ojos.

"Bueno, como sea." Expresó Bulma después de darse cuenta que no iba a obtener una explicación. "Gracias." Dijo ella girándose para subir las escaleras.

"Baka," murmuró él mientras la veía alejarse. 'Realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo.'

------

Cuando Bulma llegó a su habitación cayó al piso y dejó salir todas sus lágrimas reprimidas, se sentía enferma al pensar en cuánto tiempo desperdició con ese perdedor. 'Uh... cómo pude ser tan estúpida, fui una tonta. He estado esperando casarme con Yamcha desde antes que esos malditos Saiyajín aparecieran y lo mataran.' Bulma pausó al darse cuenta que ahora estaba viviendo con uno de ellos. 'Todavía es difícil de creer... quiero decir, si alguien me hubiera dicho tres años atrás que viviría con Vegeta y le pediría deshacerse de Yamcha, yo les hubiera dicho que estaban perdiendo la razón... pero ahora... Vegeta ha cambiado realmente... Digo, no mata más gente (bueno al menos no recientemente), y casi fue más amable conmigo hace poco... Es decir, la forma en que se hizo a un lado, y cómo estuvo dispuesto a deshacerse de Yamcha... Es extraña la forma en que estaba mirándome... Era casi como si él... Uh, qué estoy pensando, estoy segura que Vegeta tuvo sus propias razones egoístas para actuar en la forma en que lo hizo... Digo, cómo puedo esperar que un hombre que me odia se preocupe cuando un hombre que declara amarme no puede preocuparse lo suficiente por mí para mantener sus pantalones arriba... ' La confusión y la depresión de Bulma en este punto la dominaron y de nuevo comenzaron sus sollozos.

------

"Bulma, por favor sal y habla conmigo!" Suplicó Yamcha mientras golpeaba la puerta deseando ver a Bulma de nuevo. Sin embargo, fue detenido por el sonido de una risa tras él. Volteó para ver a alguien con quien no estaba listo para tratar, "Vegeta, vete, esto no te concierne!" gritó Yamcha mientras se colocaba en posición de pelea.

"En verdad eres patético." Forzó entre risas. "No sólo eres débil para mantenerte en batalla sino que eres débil para conservar a tu mujer."

"Cómo te atreves! Tú no tienes idea de lo que Bulma y yo tenemos."

"Y en realidad no me importa," rió Vegeta disimuladamente.

"Entonces vete," demandó Yamcha en tono desafiante.

"No, yo no pienso así. Mira, soy yo quien todavía es bienvenido en esta propiedad, recuerdas. Así que me temo que tú vas a ser el que se vaya... de una forma... u otra."

"Bueno, entonces voy a escoger la otra!" Gritó Yamcha comenzando a incrementar su poder.

"Oh, así esperaba que lo hicieras." Sonrió Vegeta viendo subir el pequeño ki de Yamcha. "Esto será divertido!"

------

Después de unos minutos Bulma finalmente consiguió controlar sus sollozos. "Esto es ridículo, él no es digno de esto!"

Se levantó del piso para ir a tomar una ducha. Quería limpiarlo de ella; se sentía aún más asqueroso haber estado con Yamcha después de lo que le había hecho.

Cuando terminó y se vistió se dio cuenta que aún sintiéndose más limpia, todavía era miserable. Quería llorar de nuevo pero eliminó sus inminentes lágrimas, 'Soy mejor que esto, no lo dejaré lastimarme así.' Ella cambió sus lágrimas por rabia y comenzó a maldecir a Yamcha. Su disposición cambió inmediatamente a una de pura furia. Todo lo que podía pensar era en lo mucho que lo odiaba, pero fue detenida al escuchar una gran explosión y sintió temblar la casa. 'Qué demonios fue eso?' Se preguntó Bulma corriendo a la planta baja.

------

Vegeta y Yamcha habían estado atacándose mutuamente por un rato al tiempo que Bulma escuchaba la explosión. Vegeta estaba permitiéndole a Yamcha tomar la ofensiva, ya que sentía que si usaba cualquier ataque en Yamcha la batalla terminaría pronto. A este punto Yamcha estaba más apaleado y herido, no obstante, nada más serio que una costilla rota.

Vegeta, por otro lado, tenía un rasguño en su mejilla (por la cual Yamcha obtuvo una costilla rota).

Ambos estaban tan profundamente concentrados en la batalla que ninguno notó a Bulma salir para ver el daño. Pudo ver que Yamcha estaba recibiendo una paliza y Vegeta se estaba revelando en la batalla. 'Tendré que recordarme nunca pedirle nada a Vegeta.' Bulma estaba lista para correr y detener la batalla para salvar la vida de Yamcha, pero pensó que sería flexible. Estaba furiosa con Yamcha pero dejar a Vegeta hacerlo papilla podría haber sido muy cruel. Así que propuso una tercera y más deliciosa opción.

"Qué demonios piensan los dos que están haciendo!" gritó Bulma caminando hacia los dos hombres quienes se habían detenido para mirarla.

'Oh grandioso,' pensó Vegeta mirando al apaleado Yamcha quien estaba intentando verse aún más patético (si eso fuera posible) de lo que ya era. 'Pensar que esa débil mujer tendrá una excusa para volverlo a recibir, y yo regresaré a las miserables noches de insomnio... debería matarlo aho... ' Los pensamientos de Vegeta fueron agradecidamente interrumpidos por Bulma corriendo hacia él.

"Oh Dios mío" gritó Bulma mirando a Vegeta, "Estás bien?" preguntó mientras ignoraba completamente a Yamcha para examinar el rasguño en la cara de Vegeta.

Vegeta estaba completamente desconcertado, hasta que vio la celosa mirada en la cara de Yamcha y se dio cuenta de lo que la mujer estaba haciendo, 'Bueno, después de todo, tal vez duerma un poco esta noche.'

"Bulma!" gritó Yamcha levantándose del suelo, "Ese mono bastardo me atacó!"

Bulma dejó de examinar el rasguño en la cara de Vegeta y volteó para encarar a Yamcha. "Bueno, por qué no vas a decirle a Marron o a una de tus otras mujerzuelas, tal vez una de ellas se preocupe." Bulma se giró de nuevo hacia Vegeta quien hacía su mejor esfuerzo para contener la risa. "Que tal si vamos adentro y me dejas poner algo de pomada sobre eso." Dijo Bulma mientras acariciaba su mejilla suavemente.

Vegeta sintió un extraño escalofrío bajar por su espina ante su contacto. Pero deshizo esa sensación cuando escuchó a Yamcha gruñir de celos. Entonces, Vegeta siguió a Bulma a la casa y sonrió cuando sintió el ki de Yamcha disiparse mientras volaba lejos.

------

**Nota de LGV**: Así que Yamcha está fuera del camino. Vegeta hará su movimiento? O Bulma comenzará a mover las cosas? Tendrán que esperar y averiguarlo. Intentaré publicar pronto el próximo capítulo!

------


	2. Una Ducha muy Fría

**SUPERFICIAL**

(_Skin-Deep_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Nota rápida de LGV**: Bien, este capítulo es jugoso y los siguientes capítulos tendrán mucho lemon acompañado por una deliciosa ayuda de la trama. Así que mientras tanto, recuerden: la Paciencia es una virtud! Y en una nota adicional… gracias por todos los reviews… Siempre estoy inspirada para escribir cuando escucho una respuesta positiva, intentaré publicar rápido los capítulos y más largos!

------

Capítulo 2 - Una ducha muy fría

------

Una vez que Bulma y Vegeta regresaron a la Corporación Cápsula, Bulma se desplomó en el sofá y comenzó a reír. Vegeta la miraba vaciamente preguntándose qué encontraba tan divertido.

"Viste la mirada en su cara," rió Bulma, "Parecía como si estuviera listo para matarte!"

"Como si pudiera," murmuró Vegeta ofendido por la idea de que Yamcha lo matara.

"Bueno Vegeta, tengo que decir que nunca pensé que algo bueno pudiera venir de ti viviendo aquí, pero la mirada en la cara de Yamcha fue casi merecedora de todas las porquerías que tengo que aguantar por ti."

Vegeta sólo se encogió de hombros y volteó para irse.

"Oh, Vegeta espera! Yo no quise que sonara como salió. Realmente estoy agradecida por lo que hiciste."

"No pienses que hice esto por ti, mujer, sólo lo hice para que finalmente pueda dormir esta noche." Contestó Vegeta en un intento por no sonar tan _amable_ como ella estaba haciéndolo parecer.

"De qué estás hablando? Por qué al irse Yamcha va a permitirte dormir un poco?" preguntó Bulma aún inconsciente de exactamente cuán fuertes eran sus gemidos durante el sexo.

"No importa mujer, he desperdiciado suficiente de mi tiempo contigo." Siseó Vegeta girándose otra vez para irse.

"Bueno, espera!" gritó Bulma mientras corría frente a él. "Por lo menos déjame echarte algo sobre ese rasguño que tienes, podría infectarse."

"En verdad mujer," comenzó Vegeta, "Soy un Saiyajín, no necesito ninguno de tus tontos remedios humanos."

"Sí. Bueno, apostaría a que si hubieses usado algunos de nuestros _tontos_ remedios humanos antes, no tendrías tantas cicatrices sobre todo tu cuerpo."

"Oh," sonrió Vegeta inclinándose un poco hacia ella, "Lo dices como si conocieras bien mi cuerpo."

Bulma volteó sus ojos y dejó escapar una ligera carcajada. "Debes estar bromeando. Desfilas por la casa usando nada más que zapatos y unos shorts apretados, lo cual no deja nada a la imaginación."

"Imaginas con frecuencia?" Preguntó Vegeta en una sexy y profunda voz.

Bulma levantó una ceja sorprendida. Si no conociera a Vegeta hubiera pensado que estaba coqueteando con ella. Comenzó a incomodarse un poco y decidió terminar esto tan rápido e indoloro como fuera posible. "Mira, si no quieres que esa cortada se cure más rápido, entonces no quiero retenerte más de tu entrenamiento de lo que ya lo hice." Ella terminó su idea y se volteó para retirarse, pero se sorprendió al notar que Vegeta estaba siguiéndola. Bulma se giró hacia él con una confusa mirada en su rostro.

"Bueno ya me robaste dos horas de entrenamiento, qué son otros pocos minutos." Manifestó Vegeta en tono indiferente.

Bulma asintió y continuó subiendo hacia su habitación.

Cuando llegaron, Bulma fue directo a su baño a buscar una pomada mientras Vegeta permanecía en medio de su dormitorio preguntándose qué estaba haciendo. 'Tengo que controlarme. En verdad ha pasado tanto tiempo que podría desear a esta mujer... Que horrible idea. Es escandalosa, obstinada, débil, completamente indigna de la realeza... pero entonces...' de nuevo pensó cuando la vio esa mañana. La sábana que estaba usando no cubría mucho. 'Ahhh... qué pasa conmigo?' De repente sintió la necesidad de salir de ahí. Pero antes que tuviera una oportunidad para irse Bulma regresó.

"Siento demorar tanto, pero fue difícil encontrarla..." Bulma se detuvo cuando vio a un Vegeta muy nervioso. "Estás bien?"

"Por supuesto que lo estoy. Ahora apúrate para que pueda regresar a mi entrenamiento." Siseó Vegeta.

"Vaya, alguien se irrita realmente rápido. Ahora, si sólo te sientas en la cama, y me dejas friccionar esto sobre..." comenzó Bulma mientras gesticulaba hacia la cama.

Vegeta realmente se estaba incomodando. Quería irse pero temía que ella pudiera sospechar algo, así que se sentó en la cama. Entonces Bulma caminó hacia él y comenzó a aplicar la pomada en su cara.

Su contacto estaba paralizando su mente. Nunca antes había sentido algo como esto. 'Ha pasado mucho tiempo,' era todo lo que se repetía en su mente una y otra vez. Había considerado tirarla sobre la cama y tomarla en seguida. 'Tal vez sólo una vez pueda satisfacer esta urgencia.' Sin embargo, pensó que violarla podría darle un tiquete de ida a la próxima dimensión de parte de Kakarotto. Tan buena como pensaba que podría ser, no era digno de morir por ella. Luego, comenzó a preguntarse exactamente cómo sería. Nunca había estado con una humana, no obstante, sabía que las dos especies tenían que ser compatibles si Kakarotto pudo tomar una como pareja.

Después de todas esas ideas, Vegeta tuvo que comenzar a usar todo su autocontrol, pensó por un minuto que podría transformarse en Súper Saiyajín en ese momento sólo para contenerse, pero lo próximo que supo fue que escuchó hablar a Bulma.

"Ya... terminado." Dijo ella soplando ligeramente sobre su mejilla para ayudar a secar la crema.

Vegeta sintió como si todo lo que estuviese haciendo fuese un intento para enloquecerlo. No podía soportarlo más, así que inmediatamente la empujó a un lado y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Bulma estaba confundida por lo que lo hizo salir. 'Qué demonios fue todo esto?' Bulma se encogió de hombros y regresó a su baño para dejar la crema. Pero fue detenida en shock al escuchar la ducha de la habitación de Vegeta. 'Que baka, va a quitarse toda la crema que le puse! Qué está pensando... Claramente no lo está... Digo, por qué tomaría una ducha antes de entrenar? Eso no tiene ningún...' Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron de repente al recordar su apresurada retirada.

'No puede ser... No Vegeta?' Bulma comenzó a reír. 'Bueno, bueno, bueno... Supongo que Vegeta es como cualquier otro hombre después de todo... Me pregunto si... tal vez... no, Vegeta no lo haría... Digo, yo no podría... aún estoy enamorada de Yamcha... aunque su amor por mí no lo detenga de... AAAAAhhhhh, ese bastardo, debería hacerlo sólo por el placer de pagarle... pero puedo hacerle esto a Vegeta?... Qué estoy pensando? Vegeta es un bastardo insensible, es perfecto... ' Pensó Bulma mientras una traviesa sonrisa aparecía en un rostro.

------

Vegeta estaba en el proceso de tomar una ducha muy fría mientras sus pensamientos regresaban a esa mujer. Cerró sus ojos y se preguntó, 'Qué pasa conmigo, al minuto que echa a su novio perdedor estoy listo para llevarla a la cama? Esto es demente!' Por mucho que Vegeta quisiera negarlo, la deseaba. Siempre la había encontrado atractiva, pero no fue sino hasta más recientemente que se le hacía más y más difícil sacarla de su mente. E infortunadamente para él, ahora se estaba volviendo _dolorosamente_ imposible alejarla de su mente. Sabía cuán inútil era todo esto. Sabía que nunca lo querría. La única forma en que él podría tenerla sería por la fuerza, pero las ramificaciones parecían lejanas de beneficios. Y algo en la idea de lastimarla lo enfermaba, por alguna razón sólo podía imaginarse disfrutándola si estuviese dispuesta. Y Vegeta, imaginaba con frecuencia... que casi podía sentir sus brazos envueltos a su alrededor... su cuerpo desnudo presionado contra él...

'Qué demonios!' Vegeta abrió sus ojos de golpe y se dio cuenta que no estaba imaginando cuando escuchó una voz femenina susurrar su nombre.

"Vegeta," dijo Bulma suavemente mientras se le unía en su ducha. Se le había acercado por detrás envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor, uno cubría su clavícula y el otro acariciaba su refinadamente cincelado abdomen. Se había aferrado ceñidamente a él, permitiéndole sentir su bien proporcionada figura.

Vegeta estaba en completo shock, había estado tan concentrado pensando que ignoró completamente su ki cuando entró. "Mujer," siseó Vegeta no queriendo voltear y dejarle ver exactamente cuán excitado estaba ya.

"No hables Vegeta, sólo escucha," dijo Bulma en una voz sexy inclinándose lo suficiente para que pudiera sentir su respiración susurrándole al oído, "Sólo vine a hacerte una oferta... verás Vegeta, después de Yamcha no tengo la fuerza emocional para aguantar a los hombres. Lo que necesito es un cuerpo... sin lazos emocionales, sin expectativas, sin requisitos, nada, sólo sexo animal y hormonal... Interesado?"

La quijada de Vegeta se desplomó completamente a este punto. No podía creerlo. Ella en verdad lo deseaba... bueno, al menos su cuerpo. Esa parte lo irritó lo suficiente para dejar que sus instintos se hicieran cargo y su mente inmediatamente pasó de shock a orgullo.

"Y qué te hace pensar que querría desperdiciar mi tiempo contigo?" preguntó en tono ofensivo.

"Bueno," dijo ella comenzando a deslizar lentamente la mano que estaba acariciando su abdomen hacia un destino más abajo, "Hay una forma fácil de decirlo..."

Vegeta inmediatamente agarró su mano y la retiró, "Cuidado Mujer!"

Bulma sonrió, "Bueno si no estás interesado... " Dijo Bulma con un suspiro sarcástico, "Te dejaré regresar a tu ducha FRÍA."

Bulma se movió para soltar el brazo que aún lo rodeaba cuando lo sintió detenerla.

"Hay algo más Vegeta?" preguntó Bulma con completa inocencia.

Vegeta no respondió, no quería dejarla ir pero no podía pensar en algo para salvar su ego.

"Aún inseguro... bueno... mientras piensas qué tal si ayudo a calmar tu excitación." Susurró ella mientras su mano libre bajaba al lugar de su cola. Gentilmente comenzó a acariciarlo hasta que su involuntario jadeo comenzó a acelerarse, entonces empezó a pulsar más duro hasta que alcanzó su liberación. Él se inclinó hacia adelante jadeando sin aliento. "Vaya... no son los Saiyajín unas criaturas interesantes... quien hubiera pensado que el lugar de tu cola sería una zona tan erótica... " Rió ella arrodillándose a su lado.

"Cómo... lo... " Jadeó él lentamente.

"Sé... " Susurró ella conteniendo una carcajada ante la enmudecida mirada en su rostro.

"Sé más de lo que crees." Respondió ella mientras se levantaba para irse. "Cuando decidas aceptar mi oferta, sabes en dónde está mi habitación..." Terminó ella saliendo de la ducha y dejando al príncipe Saiyajín en completo shock.

------

**Nota de LGV**: Bulma mala mala mala. Bueno, qué sigue? Podría decirles, pero eso arruinaría todo… Dejen reviews, díganme lo que piensan!

------


	3. Qué tan Fuerte me Deseas?

**SUPERFICIAL**

(_Skin-Deep_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Nota rápida de LGV**: Advertencia: Este capítulo es un lemon, así que si no quieren leer sobre Vegeta y Bulma teniendo sexo entonces les sugiero irse ahora!

------

Capítulo 3 - Qué tan fuerte me deseas?

------

Bulma había pasado los días siguientes preguntándose si había perdido la razón... 'No puedo creer que hice eso... y a Vegeta! Estoy asombrada de que no me matara... aunque lo hubiera valido... Quiero decir, siempre supe que se veía bien, pero se siente aún mejor de lo que imaginé... Qué estoy diciendo... es Vegeta de quien estoy hablando... todo esto probablemente es inútil, conociéndolo posiblemente no sabría qué hacer con una mujer,' Bulma rió levemente ante la idea. 'Bueno, ha estado evitándome por días, probablemente lo asusté.'

A eso de las once Bulma había reído y sumergido en un profundo sueño suponiendo que Vegeta no iba a intentar nada pronto.

------

'Esa mujer no tiene idea en lo que se está metiendo,' pensó Vegeta terminando otro día de ininterrumpido entrenamiento. Después del pequeño incidente en la ducha, Vegeta había regresado a la cámara de gravedad para que el intenso entrenamiento aclarara su cabeza.

Gracias a esa molesta madre suya que le llevó sus comidas no tuvo que salir y arriesgarse a ver a Bulma. No estaba listo para eso. Lo había humillado! Al príncipe Saiyajín! Uno de los más fuertes en el universo! Puesto de rodillas por una débil mujer!

Sin embargo, aún con toda la humillación y la rabia, Vegeta sentía que una parte de él estaba verdaderamente impresionado. Sus acciones fueron tan pícaras, tan prefacias, tan Saiyajín. Comenzó a pensar que su oferta podría no ser tan mala idea.

Al principio odió la idea del príncipe de los Saiyajín degradándose a volverse el juguete sexual de una débil mujer humana, sobre todo de esta mujer. Casi deseaba por ella. No podía aceptar lo que había estado pasándole recientemente. Se paralizaba alrededor de ella. No se había dado cuenta de cuán fuerte se había vuelto su deseo por esa mujer hasta el otro día en la ducha. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra mujer la habría matado en un instante por hacer lo que hizo. Pero ella, no podía negarlo más, se había atado dolorosamente a una mujer que lo odiaba. 'Cómo pude haber dejado que esta mujer me hiciera esto! Cómo pude permitirme ser reducido a esto...' Vegeta se dio cuenta que no tenía elección, la necesitaba, y no iba a dejar que su única oportunidad de tenerla desapareciera.

Eran alrededor de las 11:30 cuando Vegeta finalmente había terminado su día. Decidió bañarse en la cámara de gravedad antes de irse ya que la ducha de su habitación era algo que no estaba listo a enfrentar aún. 'Maldita mujer,' pensó Vegeta mientras se ponía rápidamente un par de pantalones de pijama de seda y regresaba a la casa.

------

Vegeta abrió la puerta para encontrar a Bulma envuelta en sus cobijas y ya dormida. Lentamente, Vegeta caminó hacia su cama y se arrodilló junto a ella. Bulma estaba acostada sobre su costado con un brazo doblado detrás de su cabeza y el otro envuelto alrededor de la cobija.

Ligeramente, Vegeta retiró las cobijas para descubrirla usando unos cortos pantaloncillos y una ajustada camiseta. Se inclinó para inhalar su aroma. 'Oh, disfrutaré esto,' pensó para sí.

Entonces Vegeta la alzó sin hacer ruido para así no despertarla, luego la cargó hacia su propia habitación y gentilmente la acostó en su cama. Bulma gimió un poco confundida, pero estaba cansada como para notar lo que estaba pasando.

Vegeta gateó en la cama junto a ella, envolvió sus brazos fuertemente y susurró en su oído, "Hora de despertar, mujer."

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron en shock. "Qué demonios!" escupió Bulma intentando sentarse pero fue detenida por dos brazos que se sentían como cadenas.

Una vez que Bulma se dio cuenta de dónde estaba se calmó un poco, "Demonios Vegeta, casi me matas del susto."

"Sí?" preguntó imitando el tono inocente que ella había usado con él unos días atrás.

Bulma volteó sus ojos ante su comentario. "Esto significa que vas a aceptar mi oferta?" dijo ella riendo levemente mientras se instalaba en sus brazos.

"Bajo unas condiciones." Comenzó él.

"Oh," contestó Bulma un poco preocupada por cuales podrían ser sus condiciones, "Y son?"

"Tengo tres simples condiciones," comenzó Vegeta, "La primera es esta, eres mía cada vez que quiera... en cualquier momento," reiteró Vegeta.

"Funciona para ambas partes?" Contestó Bulma esperando una falta de conformidad.

"Por supuesto, pero dudo que seas capaz de mantenerte a mi ritmo, y mucho menos quedar deseando más."

Bulma de nuevo volteó sus ojos ante su arrogancia, "La segunda condición?"

"Esto queda entre nosotros. No quiero que nadie escuche de esto."

Bulma tuvo que sonreír ante la última parte. "Cuál es el problema Vegeta, temes que la gente piense que te ablandaste si tienes sexo con una débil humana?"

Vegeta sólo frunció el ceño y decidió continuar, "La tercera condición es que vas a tener que conseguir una cama nueva."

"Una cama nueva? Qué pasa con la que tengo ahora?" preguntó Bulma completamente sorprendida.

"Yo no dormiré en una cama en la que has estado con ese débil humano tuyo... Además, su estructura no parece que pueda soportar nuestras... _actividades_." Remarcó Vegeta en tono sexy.

Bulma volteó sus ojos por tercera vez, "Hay algo en lo que seas modesto?"

"La modestia es merecida... Aceptas mis condiciones?" preguntó Vegeta con anticipación.

"Con la adición de una... Sí."

"Y cuál es la otra?" preguntó Vegeta con indecisión.

"Cada uno tiene la capacidad de terminar esto en cualquier momento, sin preguntas, sin reclamos... sólo una ruptura limpia."

Vegeta estuvo indeciso al principio sobre esta condición, pero su negativa podría haber mostrado su debilidad. "Muy bien mujer, entonces estamos de acuerdo?"

Bulma tomó un profundo respiro y asintió su cabeza.

Lo próximo que ella sintió fue la lengua de Vegeta explorando su boca. Instantáneamente fue vencida con placer cuando sintió sus manos vagando libremente sobre su cuerpo. Inconscientemente dejó salir un profundo gemido mientras comenzaba a explorar su cuerpo.

Vegeta había ansiado probarla, y estaba muy sorprendido de lo tierna que era para alguien que hablaba tan rudo como ella. Había esperado mucho tiempo por su oportunidad para tenerla e iba a saborear cada momento... Pero primero... Violentamente rompió su beso y la levantó para que estuviera sentada en su regazo.

"Vegeta!" gimió Bulma ofendida de que se detuviera.

Vegeta sólo sonrió mientras rasgaba su camiseta por el medio. "Vegeta! Esta era una de mis favoritas... " Vegeta detuvo su chillido con su lengua mientras se acostaba en la cama llevándola con él. Luego desabrochó su brassier retirándola sólo lo suficiente para deshacerse de la prenda. Entonces se apartó de su boca y comenzó un viaje de besos por su cuello, a lo largo de su clavícula, para luego llegar al destino deseado.

Gentilmente tomó uno de sus exquisitos montículos y masajeó el otro mientras cambiaban posiciones para que ella estuviera bajo él. Escuchaba absorto cada gemido de placer que dejaba escapar. Sus movimientos eran lentos y constantes manteniendo el paso con sus gemidos. Luego se detuvo abruptamente haciendo gritar a Bulma en protesta.

De nuevo, Vegeta sonrió descendiendo para sentir su abertura. "Cielos, no estamos húmedos?" Vegeta rió.

Bulma estuvo por contraatacar su comentario, pero su reclamo se tornó un gemido cuando él acarició levemente la superficie de su entrada. Luego, empujó lentamente su dedo más y más allá produciendo intensos gemidos de anticipación, mientras Bulma sentía llegar su orgasmo. Sin embargo, Vegeta retiró su dedo rudamente antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo y regresó para mirarla directo sus profundos ojos azules.

"Por qué... te detuviste?" Jadeó Bulma en tono demandante.

"Deseas que continúe?" preguntó Vegeta inocentemente.

"Qué demonios crees?" demandó Bulma no disfrutando su tormento.

"Primero dime qué tan fuerte me deseas." Sonrió Vegeta.

"Vete al diablo." Siseó Bulma rehusándose a rogar.

"Parece que no has aprendido todavía." Contestó Vegeta comenzando a besar levemente su pecho. "Supongo que tendrás que recibir otra lección." Terminó él descendiendo para quitarle su ropa interior completamente mojada.

Luego apartó sus piernas y comenzó a lamer su entrada. El cuerpo de Bulma se empujó hacia adelante involuntariamente como si lo invitara a ir más profundo. Entonces introdujo su lengua. Hizo movimientos circulares en su sendero mientras limpiaba todos sus jugos.

Bulma no pudo controlar sus gritos de placer. Sintió venir su orgasmo pero fue detenido abruptamente cuando sintió a Vegeta alejarse de nuevo. Bulma tuvo que controlar sus gemidos mientras Vegeta se levantaba para mirar sus ojos por segunda vez. Su rostro estaba bañado de sus jugos.

"Y," comenzó Vegeta lamiendo sus labios seductoramente, "hemos aprendido nuestra lección?"

Bulma estaba asombrada. Yamcha nunca antes le había hecho algo así. Con Yamcha el sexo era sólo eso. No entraba en el juego previo a menos que estuviera en el extremo receptor. Rápidamente se dio cuenta que Vegeta iba a ser una experiencia completamente nueva...

Inmediatamente agarró a Vegeta por detrás de su cuello para empujarse y besarlo. Pudo probarse en su lengua.

"Delicioso." Susurró Bulma comenzando a lamerse de su rostro.

"Estoy esperando mi respuesta, mujer." Susurró Vegeta comenzando a mover su dedo alrededor de sus senos.

"Cuál era la pregunta?" Preguntó Bulma inocente comenzando a tirar de sus pantalones; sólo para ser alejada por Vegeta.

"Qué..." comenzó a preguntar Vegeta mientras besaba su seno derecho.

"tan..." continuó moviéndose al izquierdo.

"fuerte..." mientras lamía su camino a su cuello.

"tú..." besando el lado derecho de su cuello.

"me..." moviéndose al izquierdo.

"deseas?..." terminó hundiendo su lengua para devorar su boca.

Luego se alejó queriendo su respuesta. Sin embargo, Bulma sólo sonrió y descansó su frente sobre la suya mientras recuperaba el aliento. "Creo que hiciste la pregunta equivocada." Comenzó ella acostándolo sobre su espalda.

"Lo que debiste preguntar es: Cuánto..." comenzó Bulma mientras le quitaba sus pantalones lentamente para descubrir con exactitud cuán excitado estaba.

"Tiempo..." mientras acariciaba levemente su virilidad en incremento con su suave jadeo.

"Más..." mientras gentilmente soplaba su cálido aliento sobre él ante el sonido de su ronroneo.

"Puedes..." mientras lamía gentil su punta haciéndolo liberar un apasionado gemido de aprobación.

"Resistir?" dijo ella mientras lo liberaba y se movía para verlo a los ojos en la misma forma seductora que Vegeta lo había hecho antes.

Vegeta simplemente sonrió y la haló hacia él. Gentilmente la acostó bajo él mientras separaba sus piernas y balanceaba su punta sobre su entrada. Involuntariamente la espalda de Bulma se arqueó ansiando su ingreso, pero Vegeta la empujó de nuevo.

"Esta es la última vez, mujer…" Dijo Vegeta inclinándose para besarla gentilmente en el cuello. "Sólo ahórrate el tormento, libraste una buena pelea pero no puedes ganar esta." La retó Vegeta en tono juguetón.

Bulma sólo sonrió y acercó su rostro al suyo para mirarlo a los ojos. "Está bien, lo confieso, te deseo dentro de mí… Por supuesto, no tanto como tú deseabas estar dentro de mí el otro día en la ducha…" Bulma sonrió malvadamente.

Vegeta sonrió. Supuso que era lo mejor de una confesión que iba a recibir de ella. Podía haber estado insultándolo más que decir lo que quería escuchar, pero no hubiese deseado a la mujer si admitía la derrota tan fácilmente.

En un rápido movimiento se posicionó sobre ella y comenzó a empujar dentro. Bulma fue bombardeada con placer. Se sentía tan grande dentro de ella. Sus gritos de placer se volvieron imposibles de controlar.

Vegeta estaba injurioso por su reacción; por primera vez no le importó lo mala que era para contener sus gritos. Había esperado por esta sensación. El placer que estaba sintiendo de estar dentro de ella era mejor de lo que había imaginado. Al principio empujó gentilmente pero con su súplica por velocidad y fuerza, empujó más duro y más rápido hasta que alcanzó su liberación casi simultáneamente con su orgasmo. Los dos colapsaron sobre la cama.

Bulma aún estaba jadeando fuertemente mientras sentía a Vegeta halarla hacia su pecho.

"Estuviste terrible." Susurró él mientras ella recuperaba su aliento.

"Que pena." Susurró ella soltándose de sus brazos para salir de la cama. "Si soy tan mala entonces supongo que no lo haremos más." Dijo ella mientras sonreía y caminaba hacia la puerta, pero fue detenida por el agarre de Vegeta.

"Tú no vas a ningún lado, pequeña." Discutió Vegeta.

"Pero pensé que estuve terrible?" Preguntó Bulma inocentemente.

"Bueno," dijo Vegeta alzándola para acostarla de nuevo en la cama. "Supongo que sólo tendremos que hacerlo una y otra y otra vez para hacerte mejorar." Dijo Vegeta en su sexy voz.

Bulma sonrió. "Eso suena a mucho trabajo."

"Bueno, entonces será mejor que comencemos ahora." Susurró Vegeta continuando su ataque en su cuello.

Bulma se relajó preparándose para ir al segundo asalto con el príncipe Saiyajín. 'Supongo que esto responde la pregunta de si sabe o no qué hacer con una mujer.'

------

**Nota de LGV**: Qué pareja… Bien, qué sigue? La mañana siguiente, por supuesto… Quién sentirá qué, quién quiere hacer qué, cómo actúan… todas esas cosas buenas y mucho más!

------


	4. El Desayuno

**SUPERFICIAL**

(_Skin-Deep_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Nota rápida de LGV**: Bueno, sólo quería dar un pequeño agradecimiento a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews. Me encanta escuchar lo que piensan!

------

Capítulo 4 - El desayuno

------

Bulma despertó alrededor de las ocho de la mañana completamente exhausta. Había podido descansar unas horas atrás, después de que Vegeta finalmente comenzara a cansarse. 'Este hombre será mi muerte.' Sonrió ella mirando su aún durmiente figura. Estaba completamente sorprendida por su actuación de anoche. Fue tan suave y gentil, nada como lo que había esperado. Lo había imaginado duro y completamente despreocupado de tomar nada sino su propio placer. Pero no fue así. Era casi como si quisiera que ella lo disfrutara tanto como él lo hizo. Bulma sonrió y lo besó levemente en la frente antes de que se soltara gentilmente de su abrazo. Decidió que debía irse ahora para salvarse de cualquier incomodidad. Suavemente se levantó de la cama, recogió lo que quedó de su ropa. 'Tendré que recordar vengarme por esto,' y se fue tan silenciosamente como le fue posible.

------

Vegeta despertó una hora después de su salida para encontrar la cama vacía. 'Qué demonios.' Se preguntó, indignado de no encontrarla en sus brazos. Lentamente se sentó en la cama y rastreó el área para sentir su ki en la habitación próxima a la suya. 'Así que… decidió dormir en su propia habitación.' Pensó Vegeta más ofendido. Quería la oportunidad de despertar con ella a su lado, pero claramente bajo esos acuerdos eso no iba a pasar. 'Recuerda que esto es sólo sexo, no es como si fuera mi pareja.' Vegeta suspiró levemente. 'No puedo decir que es mi pareja exclusiva… ni eso importa, supongo, es decir, sólo tendré que mantenerla bien ocupada para que no tenga tiempo para nadie más.' Vegeta sonrió malvadamente y se levantó. Luego vio el desastre que habían hecho de su cama. Cerró sus ojos y regresó a anoche. Estaba muy sorprendido de cuán estimulante era ella. De todas las otras mujeres con las que había estado ninguna le dio tanto placer como lo hizo ella. Ninguna lo hizo desear más. Eso fue lo que más desconcertó a Vegeta. Había esperado que después de tenerla una vez, esas urgencias que estaba sintiendo terminarían y él podría continuar, pero lo que sentía, estaba lejos de eso. Ahora la deseaba más que antes. No entendía por qué, pero le preocupaba más que se aburriera de él a que él perdiera interés en ella. Sin embargo, rápidamente alejó los recuerdos y decidió que era tiempo de volver a su entrenamiento. Así que tomó una ducha y luego bajó para desayunar algo.

------

"Buenos días, Vegeta!" Gritó la Sra. Briefs cuando el príncipe entró a la cocina. "Estoy tan feliz de que hayas decidido regresar a la casa. Estaba tan preocupada estos días de que fueras a pasar el resto de tu tiempo encerrado en esa cámara de gravedad, y que nunca te viéramos!"

Vegeta volteó sus ojos. "Mi desayuno, mujer."

"Oh, por supuesto!" Contestó ella caminando hacia la estufa. "He estado esperando por ti! Debo decir que hoy dormiste hasta mucho más tarde que de costumbre! Pasa algo malo?"

"Por supuesto que no mujer, ahora dame mi comida!" Siseó Vegeta en tono desafiante.

"Al menos podrías decir por favor." Dijo una voz femenina que permanecía con los brazos cruzados detrás de Vegeta.

Vegeta se giró para ver a Bulma de pie tras él en su larga bata blanca con un ceño fruncido en su rostro. Él simplemente sonrió y se giró para agarrar su comida de la Sra. Briefs y fue a sentarse en la mesa para comer.

"Bulma! Buenos días!" Dijo la Sra. Briefs mientras Vegeta comenzaba a devorar su comida.

"Buenos días, mamá." Dijo Bulma besando a su madre en la mejilla suavemente. "Y qué hay para… (bostezo)… desayunar?" Preguntó Bulma caminando hacia el refrigerador.

"Bulma cariño, luces exhausta! Deberías regresar a la cama y continuar tu sueño!" La madre de Bulma le ofreció en su molesto tono alegre.

Bulma miró hacia Vegeta quien sonrió bajando su comida para así poder escuchar su respuesta.

"Estoy bien mamá, sólo estuve trabajando hasta tarde en mi laboratorio." Dijo Bulma esperando que fuera el fin de eso.

"Bulma, está bien." Respondió la Sra. Briefs mientras se inclinaba hacia su hija para evitar que Vegeta escuchara. "No tienes que mentirme… ambas somos adultas… estuviste con un hombre anoche, no es así?"

Bulma levantó una ceja. "Qué diablos te hace pensar eso?"

"Cariño, tu habitación sólo está a tres puertas…" Dijo la Sra. Briefs en una risita tipo colegiala.

La quijada de Bulma se desplomó. "Madre!"

"Está bien, cariño," continuó la Sra. Briefs, "Sólo quería mencionarlo porque si tu padre y yo pudimos escucharte entonces imagino al pobre Vegeta con dolor de oído!"

Vegeta prácticamente detuvo su comida en ese momento, intentando no explotar en carcajadas. Nunca había estado tan agradecido por su agudo oído Saiyajín como lo estaba en ese momento.

"Oh mamá, no creo que tengas que preocuparte por lo que tenga o no tenga Vegeta." Dijo en tono molesto.

"De acuerdo cariño, suficiente de Vegeta, vas a dejarme saber quién es el afortunado?"

Bulma sólo sonrió mientras miraba a Vegeta de nuevo. "Bueno madre… él es arrogante, egoísta, completamente desconsiderado, un asesino, rudo, escandaloso, molesto, tiene un ego enorme…" La sonrisa de Bulma se tornó risa cuando vio la mortal mirada que estaba recibiendo de Vegeta.

"Oh cariño," comenzó la Sra. Briefs, "Cielo, definitivamente no creo que debas juntarte con un hombre así… Deberías encontrar un buen muchacho… como Vegeta aquí." Terminó la Sra. Briefs caminando para lavar los platos.

Bulma bajó su cabeza entre sus manos, avergonzada por la locura de su madre.

Vegeta sólo rió para sí mientras terminaba lo que quedaba de su comida.

"Bueno, de cualquier forma Bulma deseo que consideres aceptar a Yamcha, los dos eran tan lindos juntos, y sé que te ama… Digo, tu padre te dijo que ha estado llamando sin parar, y que envió una docena de rosas esta mañana!"

Bulma palideció. "Lo hizo?" Preguntó ella casi culpable.

La madre de Bulma asintió. "Ves cariño, eso es por qué te pregunté por anoche… Estaba esperando que los dos se hubiesen reconciliado."

"Oh, bueno… gracias por el mensaje mamá." Dijo Bulma más melancólica.

"Bueno, de todas formas… qué te gustaría para desayunar, cielo?!"

"Sabes, creo que no estoy tan hambrienta como pensé… te veré más tarde, mamá." Dijo Bulma comenzando a salir de la cocina.

"A dónde vas?" Preguntó la Sra. Briefs.

"Afuera." Fue todo lo que contestó mientras desaparecía.

Vegeta se congeló ante los últimos comentarios. Odiaba la forma como ella se veía al pensar en ese débil. En realidad, por un momento sintió temor. Temor de perderla. 'Ella no aceptaría a ese débil humano otra vez… o sí?' La deliberación de Vegeta fue interrumpida rápidamente por la animada actitud de la Sra. Briefs.

"Oh, no es maravilloso!" Comenzó la Sra. Briefs.

"De qué estás hablando, mujer?" Siseó Vegeta.

"Bulma y Yamcha… Apuesto a que va a su casa en este momento para verlo! Espero tanto que regresen juntos… Quiero decir, este nuevo joven del que habló suena como un gran error, podría ser peligroso!"

Vegeta estaba listo para romper su cuello sólo para salvar al universo de la ineptitud de esa baka mujer, pero se contuvo mientras salía de la cocina hacia la cámara de gravedad.

--------

Bulma había regresado a su habitación y comenzó a pensar en Yamcha. Por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo todavía tenía sentimientos por él. No sabía qué hacer. No podía decidir si hablarle o no, o mantener esto como una clara ruptura.

De nuevo, tuvo que considerar a Vegeta. 'Qué estoy pensando… Vegeta no necesita a nadie que se preocupe por él… Pero no quiero lastimarlo… Como si pudiera… Conociéndolo probablemente ya está aburrido conmigo… y qué tal si Yamcha lo descubre, bueno originalmente ese era el plan… Supongo que eso nos igualaría… tal vez un poco más de mi parte, después de todo él ya odia a Vegeta…' Bulma rió para sí mientras caminaba hacia su vestidor para cambiarse.

------

Mientras Vegeta caminaba hacia la cámara de gravedad todo lo que podía pensar era en Bulma y Yamcha. Se encogió ante la idea de que aceptara a ese débil, e inevitablemente el impacto que tendría en él. 'Esto es ridículo; no tengo nada de qué preocuparme. Ella no aceptará a ese debilucho. Ahora es mía, cada vez que la desee, cuantas veces la desee…' Vegeta pausó mirando hacia el balcón afuera de su habitación. 'Ahora parece una excelente ocasión.'

------

Bulma estaba en el proceso de ponerse su camiseta cuando entró Vegeta. "Por qué no te ahorras el problema y te quitas eso." Dijo Vegeta en tono seductor mientras se precipitaba y envolvía sus brazos a su alrededor.

"Estás bromeando, verdad?" Contestó ella mirándolo.

Vegeta la miró ofendido.

"Lo hicimos toda la noche, y esta mañana, no es posible que puedas querer más! No estás un poco cansado?!!?" Preguntó Bulma sorprendida.

Vegeta sonrió. "Soy un Saiyajín, mujer, y te advertí que tenías que mantener el ritmo!"

"Bueno, si tú no me das tiempo de recuperación, tu apetito sexual me matará antes del final de la semana!" Rió Bulma.

"Bueno eso no sería una pena… para ti por supuesto." Manifestó Vegeta satisfecho con su respuesta.

"Te diré qué." Dijo Bulma comenzando a besar levemente su cuello. "Qué te parece si me dejas descansar por el resto del día, mientras tú entrenas, y esta noche…" Dijo ella lamiendo la punta de su nariz, "puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo."

Vegeta estuvo aliviado de que aún lo quisiese como para rechazar su sugerencia. Después de todo sería mucho más divertida bien descansada.

"Muy bien, mujer… pero recuerda, una vez que termine mi entrenamiento… eres toda mía…" Clarificó Vegeta apretando su agarre en ella.

"Estaré esperando." Dijo ella besándolo levemente en la mejilla.

Entonces Vegeta la soltó para retirarse, pero fue detenido cuando Bulma lo llamó.

"Oh Vegeta…" Dijo Bulma mientras él volteaba lentamente.

"Qué mujer?"

"Oh, sólo quería disculparme por todas esas largas… largas… largas noches que te mantuve levantado con toda mi gritería." Le ofreció Bulma con una malvada sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaba para vestirse finalmente.

Vegeta frunció el ceño. "No me lo recuerdes mujer, trato de bloquearlo!" Dijo él mientras avanzaba y comenzaba a mover sus manos de arriba abajo por sus costados.

"Déjame preguntarte," comenzó Bulma apartando sus exploradoras manos, "Aún te molestan mis gritos?"

Vegeta le dio la vuelta para que así estuviera mirándolo directo a sus profundos ojos negros. "Mientras sea yo el que te haga gritar," contestó él alcanzando por detrás el broche de su brassier, "puedes ser tan ruidosa como quieras." Dijo él desabrochándolo.

"Más tarde." Fue todo lo que contestó ella mientras se soltaba de él y abrochaba su brassier. Luego se volteó y se puso una camiseta.

"Y juras que vas a?" Preguntó Vegeta en tono acusador cuando comenzó a alejarse de él.

"A tener sexo con Yamcha." Sonrió Bulma. Luego vio una mortal mirada provenir del rostro de Vegeta, y no pudo evitar reír. "Vaya, vaya, vaya Vegeta… si no lo supiera mejor diría que pareces celoso…"

Él avanzó hacia ella y colocó sus brazos alrededor. Lo mataba saber que si su verdadera intención era ir con Yamcha (no era que lo creyera) no tuviese forma de detenerla. Trató de alejar la idea mientras le pedía reafirmar lo que quería escuchar. "Eres mía esta noche." Dijo él hundiendo su lengua en su boca.

Sin embargo, Bulma se separó rápidamente de él. "Tengo que irme." Dijo ella mientras agarraba su bolso y salía por la puerta. Dejando insatisfecho el deseo de Vegeta.

------

**Nota de LGV**: Pobre Vegeta… Casi siento pena por él… casi. Bien, la pregunta importante es: Qué sigue? Bueno, está la Opción A: Yamcha, el bastardo mentiroso del que Bulma está enamorada. O la Opción B: Vegeta, quien es grandioso en la cama pero del que Bulma no está enamorada. A quién elegir???!!!!??!?!?! Eeekkk… Y a dónde fue Bulma? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo!

------


	5. Una Nariz Rota

**SUPERFICIAL**

(_Skin-Deep_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 5 - Una nariz rota

------

Vegeta había regresado a entrenar a la cámara de gravedad una vez que Bulma se fue. Sabía que tenía que ocupar su mente en algo más, y volverse un Súper Saiyajín para matar a Kakarotto y a los androides siempre era una sólida diversión. Así que se concentró en nada más que su entrenamiento para evitar volverse loco por su necesidad por esa mujer. 'Me concentraré… No dejaré que ninguna mujer se interponga en el camino de mi meta.' Se mantenía repitiendo para sí.

------

Bulma llegó al apartamento de Yamcha, tomó un profundo respiro y golpeó la puerta.

Momentos después un medio vestido Yamcha abrió la puerta. "Bulma!" Dijo él en tono muy nervioso. "Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó él mientras salía al corredor y cerraba la puerta de su apartamento tras él.

"No lo sé Yamcha." Contestó Bulma un poco molesta por su extraño comportamiento. "Tú eres el que continúa llamándome."

"Entonces has recibido mis llamadas?" Preguntó él esperando su ablandamiento. Sin embargo, ella no respondió así que continuó. "Mira, lo admito, cometí un gran error con esas otras mujeres, pero en verdad te amo Bulma. Siempre te he amado, tienes que creerlo."

Bulma mantuvo una mirada indiferente en su rostro; no tenía intención de dejarlo tener la satisfacción de saber cómo se estaba sintiendo.

"Por favor," continuó Yamcha mientras se acercaba y levantaba una mano hacia su mejilla. "Estamos destinados a estar juntos, no nos separemos por esto."

Bulma retiró su mano y le dio la espalda. "Llamas tener múltiples aventuras _así_, como si fuera un tonto error?"

"Está bien, un enorme error. Pero ellas no significaron nada." Suplicó Yamcha.

"No significaron nada? Estoy segura que les dices a todas tus mujeres lo mismo sobre mí!" Siseó ella.

"Bulma te amo!" Gritó él tratando de halarla hacia él, pero ella se quitó antes de que pudiera.

"No te atrevas a tocarme!" Gritó ella, "No vine aquí a aceptarte de nuevo Yamcha, vine a decirte que dejes de llamarme! No quiero nada contigo… Déjame en paz!" Dijo ella en su tono más frío para hacer claras sus intenciones.

Yamcha iba a refutar su creencia pero fue detenido cuando la puerta de su apartamento se abrió.

"Yamcha," preguntó una despistada voz, "Qué son todos estos gritos?"

"Marron!?!?!" Gritó Bulma mientras miraba a Yamcha.

Yamcha se congeló y observó con horror a Marron, usando nada más que una camiseta, caminando hacia Bulma. "Te conozco?" Le preguntó Marron a Bulma mientras jugueteaba con su cabello.

"Conocerme?" Gritó Bulma apretando sus puños para controlar su ira.

Inmediatamente Yamcha saltó entre las dos. "Tú sabes quién es Bulma." Yamcha trató de tomarlo como algo gracioso mientras empujaba a Marron al apartamento. "Recuerda que la conociste cuando estaba saliendo con Krillin?"

"Krillin?" Preguntó Marron confundida. "Oh, quieres decir el muchacho calvo? Oh ya recuerdo!" Continuó mientras se alejaba de Yamcha y miraba a Bulma otra vez. "Ella es tu madre verdad?" Dijo Marron como si se felicitara por recordar.

"Madre!" Gruñó Bulma. "Yo era su novia, perra tonta!"

"Bulma por favor… " Suplicó Yamcha intentando controlar su rabia.

"Jódete Yamcha! No puedo creer que tuvieras el valor para continuar llamando y confesando tu imperecedero amor mientras dormías con _ella_!!... Aha… Sabes que no me importa… Ustedes dos se merecen el uno al otro. No te necesito Yamcha y estoy segura que no necesito aguantar esto!" Gritó ella mientras se giraba para irse. Pero se detuvo antes de pasar a Marron.

"Y a propósito…" Sonrió Bulma mientras golpeaba a Marron lo duro suficiente para romper su nariz. "Soy más joven que tú!" Gritó ella con triunfo mientras Marron caía al piso llorando.

Luego, Bulma se movió como si sacudiera polvo de su mano y se fue.

-----

Vegeta estuvo lanzando furiosamente puños, patadas y rayos de ki sin parar por dos horas desde que descubrió que Bulma aún no estaba en casa. Cada minuto que no regresaba se llenaba más y más de rabia y celos. 'Dónde está esa mujer' Se preguntó, preocupado por lo que podría estar haciendo. Trató de ignorar la posibilidad de que hubiese aceptado a ese hombre, pero no podía detener a su mente de divagar. No estaba concentrándose en su entrenamiento, así que decidió que ahora podría ser un buen receso para almorzar, apagó la máquina de gravedad y se fue a la cocina.

------

Una vez que Vegeta entró en la cocina comenzó a escuchar fuertes gritos y maldiciones. 'Así que la mujer está en casa.' Vegeta sonrió para sí. Lo próximo que vio fue a Bulma irrumpiendo en la cocina, ignorando completamente su presencia y yendo directo al congelador.

Él observó mientras colocaba hielo en una bolsa, y continuaba siseando. "Maldito Yamcha… Maldita Marron…" Murmuró ella colocando la bolsa de hielo sobre su mano.

"No deberías hablar así…" dijo Vegeta envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. "No es de una dama."

Bulma giró sus ojos y se volteó para encararlo. "Y cuánto tiempo has estado ahí!" Preguntó ella muy acusadora.

Vegeta no respondió mientras levantaba su mano y retiraba la bolsa de hielo. "Qué demonios pasó?" preguntó Vegeta difícilmente escondiendo su preocupación.

"Ouch!" Dijo ella retirando su mano. "Duele." Chilló ella mientras masajeaba gentilmente sus lastimados dedos.

Vegeta de repente se puso muy serio. "Quién hizo esto, mujer?"

Bulma se sorprendió por lo alarmado que parecía Vegeta por estar lastimada. Sonrió levemente aferrándose más a su agarre. "Nadie me lastimó Vegeta, en realidad fui yo quien ocasionó el dolor." Dijo ella aprehensiva.

Vegeta simplemente levantó una ceja confundido. "Te importaría explicar." Pidió él genuinamente interesado.

"Bueno," comenzó ella un poco avergonzada. "Tuve un pequeño enfrentamiento con Marron."

"Marron?" Preguntó Vegeta despistado.

"Nunca la has conocido, pero es una de las _otras_ mujeres de Yamcha. De hecho, parece ser la de la semana…" Bulma pausó un momento para contener su rabia. "Bueno, cuando la vi hizo unos comentarios ofensivos y yo…"

"Tú qué?" Preguntó Vegeta con una leve carcajada.

"La golpeé directo en la cara… Creo que le rompí la nariz." Dijo Bulma triunfante mientras comenzaba a reír junto con Vegeta.

"Siento habérmelo perdido…" Sonrió Vegeta.

"Bueno…" Comenzó ella controlando su risa. "Me alegra que pienses que es divertido, pero mi mano realmente duele." Ella hizo un leve puchero mientras miraba su adolorida mano.

"Permíteme…" Dijo Vegeta suavemente mientras levantaba su mano y comenzaba a besarla.

Bulma miraba maravillada ante lo gentil que estaba siendo. Sonrió levemente mientras llevaba su rostro hacia el suyo y lo besaba. Los dos se perdieron en su apasionado beso.

Se habrían tomado justo ahí pero se separaron de su beso cuando la madre de Bulma entró en la cocina.

"Mamá!" Bulma saludó rápidamente mientras ella y Vegeta caminaban a lados opuestos del salón intentando recuperar la compostura.

"Bulma, querida, me estaba preguntando cuándo ibas a regresar a casa! Así que fuiste a ver a Yam…" La madre de Bulma comenzó a preguntar pero se paralizó. "Oh, querida… Bulma estás toda roja… qué pasó?"

"No es nada mamá, realmente está muy caluroso afuera!" Ofreció Bulma intentando sacar a su madre de la cocina, pero falló cuando notó a Vegeta.

"Oh Vegeta," dijo la Sra. Briefs un poco exasperada mientras avanzaba hacia él. "También estás colorado, no sabía que estaba así de caluroso afuera. No creo que debas entrenar más por hoy. Por qué no me dejas hacerte una cena temprano y luego puedes irte a dormir a una hora decente esta noche."

Vegeta estuvo por gritarle sobre ser el príncipe de los Saiyajín y cómo no escuchaba a una débil humana pero fue interrumpido por Bulma.

"Sabes qué, mamá… Creo que es una excelente idea. Yo también podría necesitar una larga noche de sueño. Por qué no cenamos temprano y luego Vegeta y yo podemos ir directo a la cama…" Bulma pausó mientras se giraba y le sonreía a Vegeta. "No suena como una _deliciosa _idea, Vegeta?"

Vegeta cruzó sus brazos y sonrió. "Estás segura que puedes manejar todo ese _sueño_?"

Bulma sonrió levemente. "Puedo si tú puedes."

"Muy bien, mujer." Con esa excitante invitación, Vegeta se fue a tomar una ducha.

La Sra. Briefs siendo tan inconsciente de la realidad como lo era sólo ignoró el intercambio y volvió su atención hacia su hija. "Entonces tú y Yamcha regresaron?"

"No, madre, él y yo terminamos." Dijo Bulma muy desafiante.

"Pero querida, no me gusta la idea de ti y este nuevo…"

"Mira madre," comenzó Bulma, "Necesitamos comenzar la cena…" Y con eso la Sra. Briefs detuvo su interrogatorio y las dos comenzaron a hacer una enorme cena con suficiente comida como para una armada.

------

Vegeta y el Dr. Briefs llegaron a cenar casi simultáneamente. Entonces los cuatro se sentaron para lo que parecería tornarse una cena tranquila. El Sr. y la Sra. Briefs hablaban sobre cosas sin importancia, mientras Vegeta y Bulma mantenían un mortal silencio.

Bulma rápidamente notó lo agitado que Vegeta estaba actuando. 'Bueno,' pensó traviesa para sí, 'Parece que alguien está extremadamente impaciente.'

Vegeta estaba pasando un duro momento en ignorar a la hermosa mujer sentada al otro lado. Estaba devorando su comida mucho más rápido de lo normal, cuando de repente sintió algo frotarse contra el interior de su pierna. Rápidamente levantó la mirada para ver a Bulma con una inocente sonrisa en su rostro, mientras pretendía prestarle atención a lo que sus padres estaban hablando. Estuvo determinado a no darle una respuesta física pero la sintió subir por su pierna. De nuevo levantó la mirada para ver que aún estaba hablándole a sus padres. Mordió su lengua y estuvo determinado a terminar su cena decentemente, pero su pie finalmente alcanzó su destino y comenzó a acariciar continuamente su endurecido bulto. No pudo evitar sino dejar escapar un gutural gemido.

"Vegeta," Bulma dejó de escuchar a sus padres y lo miró inocentemente, "Pasa algo malo?"

Vegeta sólo gruñó mientras se levantaba y se retiraba. Bulma lo miró mientras salía. "Vegeta… a dónde vas?" Preguntó ella dulcemente. Los padres de Bulma quedaron confundidos.

"Me pregunto qué le pasa al muchacho?" Preguntó el Sr. Briefs.

Bulma sólo continuó riendo mientras pensaba para sí. 'Esta noche será interesante…'

------

**Nota de LGV**: Este fue un capítulo difícil de escribir… Me tomó para siempre… El próximo capítulo deberá estar mucho más rápido. Y hablando del próximo capítulo, que sigue después? Bueno, no es obvio… La noche…

------


	6. Un Niño Muy Paciente

**SUPERFICIAL**

(_Skin-Deep_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 6 - Un niño muy paciente

------

Bulma fue directo a su habitación prontamente después de la cena. Originalmente intentó cambiar su ropa, pero falló en ver la lógica ya que no iba a estarla usando mucho tiempo más. En vez, decidió que un largo baño sería agradable. Reveló en la idea de que iba a hacer a Vegeta esperar por ella. Sabía que tenía que ir tras él después de cenar, y probablemente iba a recibir unas palabras sobre etiqueta, pero todo lo en lo que se encontraba pensando era en una oportunidad para relajarse antes de que fuera completamente agotada. Después de todo, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de descansar después de su pequeña ejercitación de anoche.

Rápidamente fue a su baño y preparó un baño caliente, se recostó para cerrar sus ojos por unos minutos.

------

Vegeta también fue directo a su habitación después de la cena, pero en un humor mucho menos plácido. Aún estaba molesto por la diversión que ella tuvo con él durante la cena. 'Esa mujer no desperdicia oportunidad para humillarme!' Siseó él para sí. 'Juro que tan pronto como termine con ella la mataré.' Sin embargo, Vegeta sabía que esto nunca tendría lugar, ya que no podía verse aburrido de ella. Para todo el problema y la molestia que le había causado, lo compensaba en la cama. Aunque nunca se lo admitiría, sabía que era verdad. Se permitió unos momentos para calmarse antes de dejar que su impaciencia tuviera lo mejor de él y se fuera a encontrarla.

------

Bulma sólo había estado en el baño unos minutos antes de que Vegeta llegara, sin embargo, fue más que tiempo suficiente para que se rindiera a su cansancio y cayera en un profundo sueño. Vegeta sonrió mientras veía su hermosa figura durmiente. 'Bueno, supongo que seguiré su ejemplo.' Pensó él para sí mientras se desvestía y se le unía en la bañera.

------

Bulma despertó para sentir dos musculosos brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuerpo. Sonrió gentilmente mientras se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. "Impaciente?" Preguntó ella dulcemente.

"En realidad, he sido muy paciente al permitirte descansar por tanto tiempo…"

"Tanto tiempo?" Interrogó Bulma, "Consideras mucho tiempo unos minutos?"

"Minutos? Mujer has estado dormida por dos horas."

"Dos horas?" Bulma jadeó sentándose para mirar a Vegeta directo a los ojos. "Por qué no me despertaste?"

"Bueno, pensé que necesitabas descansar, además estaba perfectamente contento con sólo quedarme aquí." Dijo Vegeta acariciando su mejilla levemente.

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron. 'Este es Vegeta, verdad?' Se preguntó ella pensando por qué estaba actuando tan considerado. Pero rápidamente deshizo su pregunta mientras se movía directamente sobre él.

"Bueno," ella sonrió acercándose lo suficiente para que su nariz estuviera rozándose levemente contra la suya. "Creo que mereces una recompensa por ser un niño tan paciente."

Vegeta resopló mientras sus labios besaban levemente los suyos. Cuando él abrió su boca, ella pasó su lengua por sus dientes como si le diera una pequeña probada antes de devorar el plato principal. Movió libremente su lengua por su boca produciendo guturales gemidos de aprobación de él.

Después de unos minutos, se separó de su boca. "Delicioso…" Dijo ella mientras miraba su pecho y luego regresaba a su rostro. "Me pregunto qué más sabe bien?"

Entonces, comenzó a besar levemente su camino desde su mentón… a su garganta… por su clavícula… y luego su pecho. Bulma sacó sus manos del agua mientras comenzaba a palpar su camino alrededor de su cincelado abdomen. Cubrió cada grieta de su estómago como si dibujara su físico en su memoria. Mientras tanto, continuó explorando su pecho con su lengua.

La mente de Vegeta estaba nublada de placer. Su caricia era tan sensual. Todo su cuerpo anhelaba por ella mientras continuaba moviendo su asalto hacia más abajo de su cuerpo.

Bulma bajó su mano para comenzar a acariciar levemente su virilidad, pero rápidamente se detuvo, se levantó y salió de la bañera.

Vegeta regresó de golpe a la realidad mientras la veía agarrar una toalla y envolverla a su alrededor. "Mujer… regresa aquí…" Jadeó él saliendo de la bañera.

"Cálmate Vegeta," Bulma sonrió envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor. "Sólo pensé que debemos mover esto a un lugar más cómod…" Y antes de que pudiera completar su oración, Vegeta la alzó y con la velocidad de la luz la llevó a su habitación.

"Mejor?" Preguntó él seductor mientras la acostaba en su cama y comenzaba a besar su cuello.

"Ah, ah, ah," rió ella. "Creo que yo estaba encima…" sonrió cambiando posiciones. "Ahora dónde estaba…" Ella pausó y miró su cuerpo. "Oh, ya recuerdo…"

Descendió para estar entre sus piernas. Sopló levemente en su increíblemente endurecido miembro antes de acariciarlo completamente con una serie de ávidos besos. Al escuchar un incremento en su aprobación verbal, decidió darle lo que quería y lo tomó en su boca. Al principio chupó gentilmente, pero mientras sus gemidos se volvían más y más fuertes, ella chupaba más y más duro hasta justo antes de que alcanzara su liberación.

Ella se separó y subió para mirarlo a los ojos. Sonrió mientras lo recordaba hacerle lo mismo la otra noche. "Ahora supongo que podría hacer esto difícil y obligarte a rogar por mi, como lo hiciste ayer…" Comenzó ella mirando de un lado a otro desde sus ojos hacia su bajo cuerpo. "Pero supongo que si lo pides amablemente, te dejaré tomarme en este momento…"

Vegeta sonrió ante su desafío. Ella podía haber sido una débil humana, pero tenía el espíritu de un Saiyajín. Agarró su rostro y lo haló hacia él. "Suficiente de juegos," susurró él moviéndose para cambiar de posición con ella. "Te tomaré ahora, mujer." Declaró él en tono confiado.

"Sí?" Preguntó ella desafiante palpando alrededor de su baja espalda hasta que encontró el punto de su cola. Gentilmente comenzó a acariciarlo.

"Mujer," siseó Vegeta cayendo hacia adelante incapaz de sostenerse por el desbordamiento de placer que sintió.

Bulma de nuevo se colocó sobre él mientras continuaba masajeando su punto con burla. "Vamos Vegeta, todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirlo…"

"Mujer!" Fue todo lo que pudo forzar Vegeta dentro de su sensación de incontrolado placer.

Bulma pudo ver que él no iba a rendirse fácilmente así que terminó su asalto con sus dedos y en vez, usó su lengua para continuar su cariñosa manipulación.

Podía ver que Vegeta no iba a ser capaz de controlarse mucho tiempo más así que suavemente lamió su camino por su espalda hasta que alcanzó su cuello. Quería un momento para que controlara sus gemidos antes de hablar. "Tienes algo que quieres pedirme?" dijo ella dulcemente.

Vegeta se giró y miró a Bulma. Estaba verdaderamente impresionado por ella. Nunca en toda su vida creyó que encontraría una mujer que pudiera ser su igual, alguien que pudiera devolver tanto placer como el que ofrecía. Estaba asombrado con su belleza, su pasión, e incluso su fuerza. No quería nada más sino tomarla ahí y ahora.

Ceñidamente la haló contra su pecho, miró profundamente sus ojos azules y sonrió (no forzadamente). "Te quiero, Bulma." Susurró él mientras la besaba dulcemente.

Bulma casi se desmaya del shock. No sólo dijo que la quería sino que también usó su nombre! Además sonrió cuando lo hizo! Ella pausó por un momento para asegurarse de que no estuviera soñando, y que realmente estaba con _Vegeta_. El insensible y arrogante bastardo que trató de destruir el planeta, realmente dijo que la quería como si realmente lo quisiera! Ella tartamudeó para hablar.

Vegeta frunció un poco ante su reacción, así que antes de que pudiera responder cambió de posiciones con ella una vez más, apartó sus piernas y se posicionó entre ella. Luego escuchó su gemido de entusiasmo y consideró que era su aprobación para entrar, lo cual hizo en un rápido movimiento. Bulma gritó de felicidad cuando lo sintió dentro de ella. Él empujó duro y más profundo con cada grito por más. Jadeó con anticipación cuando sintió su liberación, la cual fue prontamente seguida por el orgasmo de Bulma. Los dos cayeron en los brazos del otro mientras se relajaban para regular su respiración.

Unos momentos después Bulma levantó la mirada para ver los hambrientos ojos de Vegeta. Ella se hipnotizó por su mirada. Sus ojos por primera vez no se veían tan vacíos e inexpresivos como estaba acostumbrada a verlos. Casi se veía… contento. Sonrió ante la idea de que una débil humana pudiera tener tanto control sobre el príncipe Saiyajín, pero rápidamente ignoró la idea cuando sintió la mano de Vegeta bajar por su cuello. En ese momento estaba más que lista para dejarlo tenerla otra vez.

------

Vegeta despertó alrededor de las diez de la mañana a una vista por la que había esperado… Bulma. Había permanecido a su lado toda la noche. Sonrió levemente mientras miraba su cuerpo durmiente; era tan suave y delicada. No pudo evitar querer abrazarla para nunca soltarla. Sin embargo, su alegría fue interrumpida cuando la escuchó bostezar levemente mientras abría sus ojos.

"Qué hora es?" Preguntó ella sentándose.

"Tarde en la mañana." Fue con todo lo que respondió, tuvo que renunciar a su abrazo cuando salió de la cama.

"Eso es agradable." Dijo ella indiferente mientras agarraba una sábana para envolverla a su alrededor y caminó hacia la puerta. "Hasta la próxima vez." Susurró ella saliendo.

Vegeta se tumbó en la cama. No le gustaba lo indiferente que era su actitud, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer sobre eso.

Intentó decirse a sí mismo que era mejor de esta forma, ya que tenía que regresar a su entrenamiento. Rápidamente se vistió y se fue para la cámara de gravedad.

------

Bulma se bañó y se vistió antes de bajar. Se sirvió una taza de café y pensó en lo de anoche.

Había estado un poco perturbada por la forma en que Vegeta estaba actuando. Anoche estuvo actuando tan extraño. 'No estaba siendo su bastardo ser normal, fue dulce, paciente, considerado y…' Ella pausó un momento recordando la forma en que dijo que la deseaba. La forma en que lo dijo fue tan necesitada, tan sincera (asumiendo que tiene un corazón). Y luego esta mañana, casi se veía deprimido cuando lo dejó. 'Si no lo supiera mejor habría pensado que lastimé sus sentimientos.' Bulma rió para sí al darse cuenta de lo ridículo que sonó. 'Como si tuviera alguno! Esto es ridículo! Debo estar imaginando cosas… a Vegeta no le importa… No podría…' Bulma pensó un momento sobre cómo proceder. 'Bueno, supongo que tendré que averiguar qué está sintiendo el mono exactamente… por si acaso'. Una traviesa sonrisa cubrió su rostro mientras regresaba a su habitación.

------

**Nota de LGV**: Me pregunto qué ira a hacer Bulma? Y cómo reaccionará Vegeta? Bueno, pueden apostar que va a ser jugoso! Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo…

**Nota de Inu**: Hola a todos... FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!... Espero que les haya gustado este jugoso regalito de navidad... jeje... Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por sus lindos y motivadores comentarios, me encanta que les haya gustado esta historia de LGV, es un placer traducirla y republicarla para todos ustedes... Espero que tengan una linda noche llena de regalos, amor, paz y felicidad!!!... Si se portan bien nos veremos antes de finalizar este año con otro emocionante capítulo!!!... Besitos y hasta muy pronto...

------


	7. El Ultimátum

**SUPERFICIAL**

(_Skin-Deep_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 7 - El Ultimátum

------

Vegeta decidió parar para almorzar alrededor de la una de la tarde cuando entró en la cocina para encontrar a Bulma hablando por teléfono. Parecía estar haciendo el almuerzo mientras reía inocentemente a quienquiera que estuviera al otro lado de la línea.

Sin embargo, Bulma no notó la presencia de Vegeta y continuó su conversación. "Eso suena genial. Me encantaría…"

Vegeta se tornó completamente desinteresado en la conversación de Bulma así que decidió terminarla rápida y divertidamente.

Bulma estaba tan sumergida en su conversación que casi grita en shock cuando sintió a Vegeta halarla hacia su pecho. Ella intentó alejarlo pero obviamente esa no era una opción, así que decidió terminar su conversación tan rápido como fuera posible.

"Mira… Yo… ah…" Bulma pausó para tomar un respiro mientras se daba cuenta que esto iba a ser fácil. Vegeta ya había bajado una de las tiras de su camiseta y estaba besando su camino por su cuello. Ella intentó enfocarse. "Tengo que irme pero te veré esta noche entonces… adiós."

Ella colgó rápidamente el teléfono y se giró para mirar a Vegeta. "Y qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?" Preguntó ella llenándose lentamente con rabia mientras subía la tira de su camiseta.

Vegeta sonrió, la agarró de nuevo y continuó besando su cuello.

"Vegeta!" Siseó ella usando toda la fuerza para separarlo.

Vegeta frunció ante lo desinteresada que estaba actuando y se detuvo para mirarla. "Cuál es el problema contigo, mujer?"

"Yo?" Siseó ella. "No puedes ver que estaba en medio de algo! No sólo interrumpes mi llamada telefónica sino que también estaba intentando hacer el almuerzo, el cual podría añadir es mayormente tuyo! Así que a menos que puedas controlar tus hormonas por unos minutos no vas a comer!" Bulma no esperó por una respuesta; sólo se giró y continuó cortando unos tomates.

Sin embargo, Vegeta tenía algo más en mente así que colocó sus manos en el mesón atrapándola en medio. Luego se inclinó para susurrar en su oído. "Perderme de una comida nunca antes me ha lastimado…"

Bulma gruñó mientras se giraba y comenzaba a punzarlo en el pecho con el cuchillo que estaba usando. "Bueno, perderte esta comida realmente va a lastimarte ya que no cenarás esta noche." Ella sonrió mientras se giraba y terminaba de cortar los tomates.

"Y qué se supone que eso significa?" Preguntó él mientras se separaba de ella y cruzaba sus brazos en frente de su pecho.

"Bueno…" Comenzó ella sin mirarlo. "Mis padres se van por una semana de vacaciones y tengo una cita esta noche así que no habrá quien…"

"_UNA CITA_!!?!?!" Siseó Vegeta en tono mortal.

"Sí Vegeta, así que vas a tener que alimentarte tú mismo esta noche." Bulma sonrió mientras continuaba dándole la espalda.

Vegeta apretó sus puños al escuchar esas palabras. Él avanzó y agarró a Bulma por el brazo, girándola rudamente para encararlo.

"Qué demonios Vegeta… Eso duele…" Dijo ella comenzando a frotar su brazo.

"Qué quieres decir con que vas a una cita?" preguntó él intentando calmar su comportamiento.

"Cuál parte es confusa?" Preguntó ella ásperamente mientras se alejaba de él. "Sabes cómo funciona, dos personas… una cena… una película… tú sabes, _UNA CITA_!" Gritó ella intentando señalar su ineptitud.

Vegeta cruzó sus brazos no gustándole su apática respuesta. "Sé lo que es una maldita cita, mujer!… Mira, tú comenzaste todo esto como recuerdo porque no querías toda esa basura de las citas… y sólo unos días después estás lista para…"

"Lista para qué?" Preguntó ella enojándose por su implicación. "Saltar a la cama con otro hombre… Creo que ya cubrí eso contigo…"

"Ese no es el punto, mujer!" Gritó Vegeta con dificultad para controlar su rabia. "Si vas a buscar otros hombres entonces no continuaré contigo!…" Vegeta inmediatamente se arrepintió de decirlo después de que salió, pero su orgullo era muy grande para evitarlo.

El mentón de Bulma se desplomó. 'Él me dio un ultimátum?' Se preguntó dejando que su rabia tomara el control. "Qué demonios te importa si estoy durmiendo contigo o con cien hombres? Aún estás recibiendo lo que quieres de esto… No es todo lo que importa para _ti_?" Preguntó ella imitando su pose defensiva con brazos cruzados en frente de su pecho.

Vegeta se congeló; no supo cómo responder. Se tomó un momento para respirar mientras cerraba y abría lentamente sus ojos. "Ve a tu cita para lo que me importa… duerme con tantos hombres como quieras… pero esto…" él pausó preparándose para decir las palabras, "se termina."

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron. Vio algo en Vegeta que nunca creyó poder ver. Se veía como si estuviera listo para llorar. Como si supiera que estaba por perder algo que quería y no hubiese nada que pudiera hacer por eso. Por un momento quiso correr y abrazarlo, pero la sensación se desvaneció cuando recordó con quién estaba tratando.

"Mira, no sé qué esperas de mi." Dijo ella endureciendo su tono para asegurarse de que estuviera clara sobre su intento. "Lo que tenemos sólo es sexo, y si decido que quiero salir con unos hombres entonces no voy a ser amenazada por alguien que está reaccionando por un sentido de dominancia masculina. Y si no me quieres más es tu elección, pero no voy a cancelar mi cita por _ti_!" Terminó ella saliendo del salón.

Después de que Bulma se fue, Vegeta regresó a la cámara de gravedad. Estaba humeando por decir lo menos. Dejó que su poder eructara mientras lanzaba furiosamente rayos de ki, puños, patadas, codos y una serie de otros ataques a cualquier cosa a la vista. Una vez que se cansó se dejó caer en el suelo. Cerró sus ojos mientras yacía de espalda intentando recuperar su aliento.

'Qué me pasó?' Se preguntó él. 'Alguna vez fui uno de los despiadados guerreros más fuertes en el universo. Y ahora estoy viviendo en la Tierra, no destruyéndola, sino viviendo en ella! Y dentro de todos esos débiles no puedo decir que soy el más fuerte! Y luego para aumentar mi miseria está _ella_.' Él hizo una mueca sentándose lentamente. 'Tengo que preguntar qué estaba pensando… digo, juntarme con una terrícola! Aha! Qué estúpido fui???!! Debí haber esperado esto… Pensar que dejé que una débil mujer me tuviera.' Vegeta sacudió su cabeza intentando levantarse, pero cayó rápidamente. 'Soy tan patético!' Se reprimió él. 'No pude derrotar a Kakarotto… No pude derrotar a Freezer… No me he vuelto un Súper Saiyajín… No puedo mantener interesada a una terrícola!' Vegeta golpeó el suelo pensando en las noches que pasaron juntos. 'Sólo sexo! Supongo que eso es todo para lo que soy bueno!…' Él rió levemente mientras secaba el sudor de su ceño. 'Supongo que no puedo decir más eso desde que ya está tras otro hombre.' Él gruñó ante la idea de ella con otro hombre. Aún estaba teniendo dificultad para sacar de su cabeza la imagen de ella y Yamcha, pero ahora otro hombre besándola, tocándola, haciéndole el amor. Sintió la necesidad de destruir algo, pero a este punto había acabado las cosas así que decidió que era tiempo de salir de ahí. Apagó la máquina de gravedad y voló para encontrar algo en qué desquitar su rabia.

------

Prontamente después que Vegeta se fue, Bulma regresó abajo para hablar con él, pero se sorprendió de encontrar que no estaba entrenando. Así que regresó adentro, se desplomó en el sofá e intentó descansar. No pudo dejar de pensar sobre su reacción a su cita. 'Qué dominante, demandante, egoísta… Aha, cómo se atreve a sobre reaccionar así! Digo, tengo derecho a salir o dormir con quien quiera… No es que fuera a dormir con este chico, sólo es una cita!' Bulma suspiró, intentó seguir enojada con él, pero no pudo. La culpa estaba comenzando a invadirla. Originalmente su intención sólo fue divertirse, pero claramente se había vuelto más que eso y no sabía qué hacer. Consideró darle un limpio término pero considerando que lo veía todos los días haría eso casi imposible. Ella suspiró intentando pensar en una forma fácil de tratar con este pequeño desastre en el que estaba, pero no pudo salir con nada. 'Bueno, tal vez esta cita me ayude a despejar mi mente.' Ella suspiró otra vez bajando la mirada como si sintiera que esta cita fuera un engaño. 'Qué estoy pensando! Esto no es engaño!' Pero no pudo detener la culpa que sentía. Cerró sus ojos intentando relajarse y dejó ir todo.

------

Vegeta encontró un agradable bosque donde libremente podría volar lo que quisiera [Árboles no me odien, Vegeta lo hizo no yo!. Después de unas horas de irracional destrucción esperaba que esa mujer estuviera fuera de su cabeza, pero obviamente no lo estuvo.

Habían muchas cosas de las que Vegeta tenía control. Pero las emociones definitivamente no eran una parte de ellas. Se preguntó si debería matarla y terminar con eso, pero dejó la idea ya que sabía que no podía hacerlo. Aunque no entendía por qué, se había acostumbrado al rechazo toda su vida. Acostumbrado a no tener a alguien que se preocupara por él. Tuvo gente que le mostró respeto por puro temor, pero nadie que realmente se preocupara de si vivía o moría, que se preocupara por lo que pensaba o sentía, que se preocupara por _él_. Suspiró mientras pensaba en Bulma. No había cuidado o preocupación ahí. Al menos ninguna necesidad del grado que él sentía por ella. Él sacudió su cabeza mientras levantaba la mirada para ver el atardecer.

Su atención, sin embargo, fue interrumpida cuando escuchó gruñir su estómago. Recordó que no había desayunado, almorzado o cenado ese día. 'Bueno, supongo que tendré que ir a comer algo… con esperanza, esa maldita mujer se fue para su _cita_.'

------

Cuando Vegeta tocó la Corporación Cápsula pausó un momento mientras sentía por el ki de Bulma. Una vez que se dio cuenta que no estaba cerca al área, entró para cenar algo.

Cuando entró a la cocina casi cae del shock al encontrar toda la mesa de la cocina llena con comida. 'Qué demonios?' Pensó él mientras avanzaba para encontrar una pequeña nota en medio de la mesa. La levantó y comenzó a leer…

_Vegeta,_

_Pensé que como no has comido en todo el día,_

_y eres muy arrogante para pedir, que sería_

_lo amable suficiente para dejarte_

_un poco mientras me voy._

_Bulma._

Vegeta arrugó la nota y la lanzó lejos después de leerla. No le gustaba la idea de que probablemente hiciera esto por algún sentido de temor o culpa. Estuvo tentado a dejar toda la comida pero su estómago no lo dejaría. Así que se sentó y comenzó a devorar todo en frente de él.

Una vez que terminó fue directo a su habitación y colapsó en su cama para dormir un poco. Imaginó que no iba a ser fácil ya que su habitación le recordaba a ella, pero cerró sus ojos y se obligó a caer dormido.

------

"Oooooohhhhhh, Siiiiiiiii… SIIIIIIIIIII… Más… MÁS… Te deseo… te necesito… más duro… más rápido!!!!!!" Gritaba Bulma mientras su cuerpo era dominado con placer.

"Oh, Bulma… Eres increíble!!!!!!" Gritó Yamcha comenzando a empujar más profundo y más duro haciéndola gritar su nombre una y otra vez hasta que sintió su orgasmo.

Los dos colapsaron en brazos del otro y Bulma se acercó a Yamcha como si nunca quisiera a otro hombre por tanto como viviera. "Yamcha," jadeó ella. "Eres el amante más asombroso que jamás haya tenido," susurró ella recuperando el aliento.

"Suficiente!" Gritó Vegeta mientras se precipitaba para separarlos. Agarró a Bulma y la haló contra su pecho. "Eres mía, mujer!" Gritó él como si lo que dijera fuera definitivo. Bulma comenzó a gritar por la ayuda de Yamcha mientras forcejeaba para alejarse de Vegeta.

Lo próximo que supo Vegeta fue que Bulma fue separada de él y recibió un poderoso golpe de Yamcha en el estómago. 'Esto es demente,' pensó Vegeta para sí. 'Este débil no es así de poderoso.' Vegeta se levantó y atacó a Yamcha con todo su poder, pero no fue suficiente… ni se acercó. Yamcha derribó a Vegeta sin esfuerzo al suelo dejándolo paralizado para observar cuando Yamcha haló a Bulma contra él y comenzó a complacerla otra vez.

"No permitiré esto…" Gritó Vegeta, "Ella es mía! Ella me quiere!"

------

"Vegeta? Vegeta?" Gritó Bulma mientras lo sacudía por su hombro. Vegeta rápidamente salió de su sueño y se sentó. Sentado ante él estaba Bulma en su lado de la cama luciendo genuinamente preocupada.

------

**Nota de LGV**: Vaya, qué manera de terminar este capítulo! Malo, no? Sienten lástima por Vegeta? Odian lo que Bulma está haciendo? Si es así, lo estoy logrando! Bien, entones qué después… bueno, podría desviarlos como la última vez pero dónde está la diversión en eso. En vez, voy a hacerlos esperar. Sólo piensen. Vegeta tiene una pesadilla y Bulma llega a su lado… qué creen que seguirá después?

**Nota de Inu**: Hola a todos!!!... Espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad llena de paz, tranquilidad y amor en compañía de todos sus seres queridos... Mil gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios para nosotras, sin duda ese es el mejor pago que podemos recibir de nuestros lectores y como esta es la última actualización del año pues no me queda más sino desearles que tengan un FELIZ AÑO 2008, lleno de prosperidad, amor, salud y muchas cosas buenas... Espero que tengan una feliz noche y si dios quiere nos vemos el próximo año con más historias de LGV!!!... Besos y abrazos para todos...

------


	8. Al Piso Ahora

**SUPERFICIAL**

(_Skin-Deep_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 8 - Al piso ahora

------

"Vegeta? Vegeta?" Gritó Bulma mientras lo sacudía por su hombro. Vegeta rápidamente salió de su sueño y se sentó. Sentado ante él estaba Bulma al lado de su cama luciendo genuinamente preocupada.

"Estás bien?" Preguntó ella ansiosa mientras secaba gentilmente una gota de sudor que bajó por su rostro.

"Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, mujer?!" Preguntó él fríamente mientras alejaba su mano.

Bulma rápidamente tomó una actitud defensiva mientras se levantaba y cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Bueno, perdón por preocuparme!" Siseó ella. "Estabas gritando tan fuerte que vine a ver si estabas bien."

"Eso no es lo que quise decir, mujer!" Comenzó él girándose lentamente hacia ella. "Quiero decir por qué demonios estás aquí… no tenías una maldita _cita_?" Él hizo una mueca mientras se levantaba y la miraba mortal a los ojos.

"Bueno, qué te importa?" Comenzó ella dándole la espalda. "Dijiste que terminábamos…"

"Esa fue tu elección, mujer." Reprimió Vegeta rodeándola para encararla.

"No como lo recuerdo…" Dijo Bulma mirándolo. "Tu fuiste quien decidió que teníamos que ser _exclusivos_."

Vegeta frunció. No era sólo la idea de tener que _compartirla_ lo que lo mataba, era peor la idea de que no fuera suficiente para ella.

"Bien…" Dijo él suavemente mientras regresaba a la cama. Se acostó y colocó las cobijas sobre él. "Cierra la puerta cuando salgas." Siseó él cerrando sus ojos para intentar ignorar su presencia.

"Cierra la puerta cuando salgas?" Repitió Bulma en tono ofendido. Luego caminó hacia él y retiró sus cobijas mientras lo miraba.

"Mujer!" Gritó Vegeta mientras saltaba de la cama e imitaba su pose. "Te sugeriría irte ahora antes…"

"Antes de qué?" Siseó ella acercándose. "Si vas a amenazarme no desperdicies tu aliento… Estamos más allá de eso… Ahora, no voy a irme hasta que expliques por qué estás actuando así…"

"No te debo explicaciones! Ahora fuera!" Gritó él mientras le daba la espalda y avanzaba para mirar por la ventana.

"No! No me voy hasta que me digas por qué estás haciendo esto. Sabías cuando comenzamos esto que era sólo sexo y una vez que decido salir con alguien, tú decides que la diversión tiene que terminar. Perdóname si quiero saber lo que te pasa pero toda tu actitud es completamente ilógica…"

"Ilógica!" Gritó Vegeta cuando su rabia alcanzó la cima. Se giró, caminó hacia ella y miró profundamente sus ojos mientras apretaba sus puños. "Tú comenzaste esto, mujer! Primero, invades mi espacio al unirte a mí en mi ducha. Luego me degradas al atacar el punto de mi cola… Supongo que fue mi estupidez que me permitiera perdonar tu intrusión y llevarte a la cama, pero después de que me trago mi orgullo y me permito estar contigo, me lo restriegas en la cara al buscar otro hombre en cuestión de días! Si las acciones de alguien aquí han sido ilógicas son las tuyas!"

"Bueno, entonces si te ofendí tanto por qué continuaste durmiendo conmigo?" Preguntó ella no gustándole su justificación.

Para esto no tenía respuesta. Había sido herido lo suficiente y no iba a sufrir más. "Dije fuera." Gruñó él.

"Bien." Siseó ella avanzando para susurrar en su oído. "Pero la próxima vez que mis gritos de media noche te irriten, sólo recuerda que pudiste haber sido tú." Luego se giró para salir de la habitación, pero fue detenida cuando Vegeta agarró su brazo.

Lo próximo que supo fue que Vegeta la había halado hacia su pecho y estaba presionando sus labios contra los suyos. Luego la alzó y rudamente la lanzó sobre la cama. Bulma dejó escapar un leve chillido en shock mientras sentía a Vegeta posicionarse sobre ella y continuar su asalto en su boca. Ella comenzó a forcejear cuando sintió su mano bajando sus pantalones. Luego él interrumpió su beso mientras le gruñía. "Qué pasa, mujer? No es esto lo que querías… _sexo animal y hormonal_?" Preguntó él repitiendo las palabras exactas que ella había usado con él.

"Aléjate de mi, Vegeta!" Gritó ella mientras luchaba por separarse de él. Él soltó sus pantalones y comenzó a acariciar gentilmente su rostro. "Cuál es el problema?" Preguntó inocente. "No te gusta ser usada?" Preguntó él alejándose de ella rudamente.

Bulma saltó de la cama y fue a abofetearlo en la cara, pero Vegeta fue rápido en atrapar su mano. "Maldito!" Gritó. "Cómo te atreves!" Ella intentó zafarse de él violentamente pero no la soltó.

"Suéltame!" Gritó ella mientras observaba a Vegeta sonreír ante su debilidad. "Bastardo, cómo te atreves a actuar como si supieras lo que es ser usado. Desperdicié años de mi vida con un hombre que me vio como nada más que un juguete sexual. Y realmente fui lo tonta suficiente para creer que se preocupaba por mi, que me amaba cuando todo el tiempo estuvo fornicando con otras mujeres… Y ahora tienes la audacia de llorar y actuar amargado por esto! Yo no he dormido con alguien más, ni es que tenga el derecho para hacerlo. Como para que actúes como si haya estado usándote! Sabías muy bien en lo que te estabas metiendo cuando NOSOTROS comenzamos esto, y ahora actúas todo dolido y ofendido? Dime Vegeta, qué esperabas exactamente?!?!? Pensabas que ibas a ser tan asombroso en la cama que después de ti no querría a ningún otro hombre; que me volvería un cachorro enfermo de amor por ti! Bueno, odio ser quien te diga esto, pero no eres tan irresistible como crees. Eres ruidoso, obstinado, egoísta, arrogante, completamente…"

Antes de que pudiera continuar sintió a Vegeta entrar de nuevo en su boca. Ella se rehusó a reconocer su beso pero su cuerpo dijo lo contrario cuando dejó salir un leve gemido. Él interrumpió gentilmente el beso y miró sus profundos ojos azules. "Sabes que podrías ser una Saiyajín con esa boca tuya."

Bulma se paralizó. Había hecho un completo ochenta con su actitud en cuestión de minutos. Un segundo estaba en una acalorada discusión y al siguiente él estaba sobre ella. "Mira, si piensas…" comenzó ella mientras se alejaba de él, sólo para verlo seguir cada movimiento suyo, "que puedes sólo…" Ella pausó cuando sintió su espalda tocar la pared. "Besarme y…" Ella tomó un profundo respiro cuando él colocó sus manos en la pared atrapándola entre su agarre. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración mientras comenzaba a mirarla de arriba abajo. "Y voy a…"

"A qué?" Preguntó él comenzando a besar su oreja levemente. Bulma comenzó a inhalar profundamente luchando por contener sus gemidos, los cuales eran más y más difíciles de contener cuando sintió la mano de Vegeta comenzar a rondar por su cuerpo. Ella cerró sus ojos intentando componerse pero sintió la lengua de Vegeta bajar por su cuello.

"Basta!" Forzó ella esperando que la dejara ir. Sin embargo, no lo hizo; en vez, comenzó a retirar su camisa. "Vegeta," dijo ella mientras lo sentía rasgar su camisa justo por el medio. "Qué te dije sobre hacer eso!" Siseó ella mirándolo.

"Ya está!" Gritó ella. "Al piso ahora!" Dijo ella pinchándolo con el dedo en el estómago.

Vegeta sonrió siguiendo sus instrucciones. Ella inmediatamente gateó sobre él y rasgó su camiseta. Rápidamente sintió su pecho antes de ir directo a sus pantalones. Rápidamente los retiró para descubrir su dureza. Siempre estaba un poco impresionada por lo excitado que lograba ponerlo antes de que perdiera sus pantalones.

Una vez que estuvo completamente desvestido, ella decidió que era su turno. Se separó de él y sonrió mientras retiraba lentamente sus pantalones. Tenía la entera atención de Vegeta y planeaba hacerlo la mayor parte. Alcanzó detrás de su espalda y lentamente desabrochó cada gancho de su brassier observando a Vegeta lamer sus labios con anticipación. Lentamente se deshizo de su brassier y se lo lanzó al rostro. Vegeta sonrió, mientras olía su aroma sobre toda la prenda. Luego tomó un dedo para bajar sus panty lentamente, pero se detuvo antes de revelar mucho y se arrodilló sobre Vegeta.

"Quieres el resto?" Susurró ella besándolo levemente. Sin embargo, Vegeta no se tomó el tiempo para responder. Rápidamente la giró y terminó lo que había comenzado. Luego, habiendo perdido todo el control separó sus piernas y comenzó a empujar en ella. Bulma dejó escapar un grito de aprobación cuando sintió al príncipe impresionantemente largo penetrarla. Ceñidamente envolvió sus piernas a su alrededor y todo su cuerpo palpitó por más. La mente de Vegeta estaba consumida con el placer que estaba recibiendo de ella. Continuó empujando más rápido hasta que sintió su liberación, el cual fue seguido por el segundo orgasmo de Bulma.

Los dos colapsaron junto al otro luchando por controlar su respiración. Vegeta miró a Bulma mientras la observaba jadear en cada respiro. Fue en ese momento que recordó por qué accedió a esto, por qué estuvo dispuesto a soportar todo el dolor y la vergüenza que venía con estar con ella de esta manera. Sabía que ninguna mujer podría hacerlo sentir en la forma que ella lo hizo. Ninguna mujer era digna de tomar después de que ella lo rebajara y lo humillara. Pero ella sí. Sabía que no sentía lo mismo, pero sabía que no podía permitirse perderla, sin importar lo que significara.

Vegeta lentamente se levantó y alzó a Bulma. "Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó ella un poco sorprendida.

"Bueno, a menos que quieras dormir en el piso…" Comenzó él mientras gentilmente la acostaba en la cama y luego se le unía para una noche de muy necesitado sueño.

------

Cuando Bulma despertó la mañana siguiente para ver la figura durmiente de Vegeta junto a ella suspiró. Tuvo que recordar rápidamente los eventos de anoche, cómo le permitió tomarla cuando todo lo que quería hacer era gritar y gritarle. Pensó un poco extraño qué tan difícil lo encontraba alejarse de su fuerza, aún cuando estuviera asaltándola. Cerró sus ojos recordando lo enojado que estaba con ella. No podía entender qué lo estaba haciendo tan cálido y tan frío. Por qué cuando claramente la deseaba, la alejaba. Por qué cuando la miraba estaba tan lleno con necesidad y dolor. Y por qué cuando la abrazaba estaba tan reluctante de dejarla ir. Bulma odiaba todas las preguntas sin respuesta que tenía en su mente, pero sabía que no iba a obtener respuestas pronto. Salió de la cama y se fue para su propia habitación.

------

Cuando Vegeta despertó, dejó escapar un molesto gruñido cuando se dio cuenta que Bulma no estaba con él. 'Maldita mujer! Cómo continúa evadiéndome?' Se preguntó él mientras salía de la cama. Se paseó de un lado a otro de su habitación intentando resolver lo que había pasado anoche.

Había estado tan herido por su despreocupada actitud hacia sus necesidades; él nunca dejó de considerar las suyas. Cuando comenzó a decirle lo dolida que había estado por ese tonto de Yamcha, fue como si la luz lo golpeara. _Sólo sexo_. Eso era todo lo que quería. Sólo usar su cuerpo. Nada más. _No tengo la fuerza emocional para soportar a los hombres_. Sus palabras lastimaron más ahora que nunca. Finalmente era claro para él que no podía esperar que ella se preocupara, o incluso que fuera leal. Todo a lo que tenía acceso era a su cuerpo. No otra parte de ella. Había creído que sería suficiente, pero era muy claro para él que no. Ella tenía acceso a cada parte de él que eligiera tomar o no. Se arrodilló en el piso cuando se dio cuenta lo que estaba pasándole. Nunca creyó que pudiera encontrar una mujer con quien pudiera unirse, pero la vio en ella. Ella era todo lo que deseaba en una compañera. Era fuerte, no físicamente, pero mentalmente era prácticamente invencible. Era determinada, confidente, sin mencionar increíblemente sexy, seductora, erótica. Verdaderamente valía la pena. Una sonrisa cubrió su rostro mientras se daba cuenta de lo que tenía exactamente. No iba a perderla sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para conservarla.

------

**Nota de LGV**: Bueno, parece que Vegeta se ha enamorado verdaderamente de la mujer de cabello azul, pero ella siente lo mismo por él? Bueno no lo he decidido todavía. Amo los finales depresivos, y amo hacer sufrir a Vegeta así que pueden adivinar a dónde voy con esto, pero también sé cavar en lo que el público quiere así que podría ir en cualquier dirección… tendrán que esperar y ver.

------


	9. Atrápame

**SUPERFICIAL**

(_Skin-Deep_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 9 - Atrápame

------

Las siguientes dos semanas Vegeta y Bulma escasamente reconocieron la presencia del otro. Los dos pasaron sus días apenas pronunciándole una palabra al otro, manteniendo una disposición constantemente amarga. Luego cuando llegaba la noche, lo mismo pasaba siempre. Los dos dejaban ir todo completamente e iban con el otro. El sexo para ellos se volvió más competitivo que nunca. Ambos luchaban por mantener el control; siempre intentando hacer que el otro lo necesitara más. No hubo más incidentes con Bulma intentando salir o Vegeta quejándose sobre su lealtad. Los dos dejaron todos los juegos y sentimientos y alcanzaron lo que fue el intento original. _Sólo sexo_. Los dos no hablaban sobre eso, o de algo más. Se volvieron nada más que dos cuerpos buscando placer físico.

Sin embargo, el resto del mundo vio algo más. Incluso la despistada madre de Bulma pudo ver un cambio en los dos. Las pocas veces que Bulma y Vegeta se encontraban claramente algo estaba pasando de lo que nadie sabía. Vegeta siempre tenía una contenida mirada de dolor en sus ojos ante la vista de Bulma. Mientras Bulma tenía una nueva amargura en su voz cada vez que hablaba. Y cuando alguien traía el tema de los hombres en su vida, siempre se callaba y se tornaba muy defensiva. Sus padres no podían entender qué estaba pasando exactamente, así que sólo se lo atribuyeron a su rompimiento con Yamcha.

------

Los días pasaron manteniendo su minimalismo hasta que una tarde la Sra. Briefs decidió cuestionar la actitud de su hija. Bulma estaba leyendo sola en la sala cuando su madre la interrumpió.

"Bulma querida, me alegra tanto encontrarte! He estado queriendo hablar contigo."

'Grandioso, esto es justo lo que necesitaba.' Pensó Bulma mientras esbozaba una inocente sonrisa en su rostro e intentaba sonar interesada. "De qué te gustaría hablar, madre?"

"Bueno," comenzó ella mientras se sentaba junto a su hija y colocaba una consoladora mano en su rodilla. "He estado un poco preocupada por ti, querida. Has estado actuando un poco extraño recientemente y esperaba que quisieras hablar de eso."

"Hablar sobre qué?" Preguntó Bulma inmediatamente no gustándole la dirección de esta conversación.

"Bueno querida, entiendo que has estado tomando muy duro tu rompimiento con Yamcha y esperaba…"

"Mi rompimiento con Yamcha?" Repitió Bulma, ofendida por las suposiciones de su madre. "Yo eché a ese perdedor hace dos semanas, mamá! No es como si aún estuviera penando por él, terminamos y yo continué."

"Bueno, estoy segura que crees que sí querida, pero aún puedo ver que tienes sentimientos por..."

"Por ese bastardo mentiroso!" Bulma saltó de su silla. "Mamá, te dije esto antes, terminé con él. No siento nada más que resentimiento por él. Así que deja de decirme lo contrario! Lo he superado." Terminó ella mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho como si estuviera completamente segura de sus sentimientos.

"Oh cariño, aún estás enamorada de él!" Animó la Sra. Briefs como si hubiese obtenido una confesión de Bulma. "Verás cariño, por qué estarías tan defensiva si no lo amaras!"

Bulma bajó su cabeza. "No quiero tratar con esto, madre!" Gritó Bulma mientras salía de la sala.

------

Bulma fue directo a su habitación y colapsó en su cama. Cuando su madre hablaba de Yamcha era como si estuviera reviviendo el primer momento cuando descubrió que estaba engañándola. Odiaba que aún le trajera dolor pensar en eso, pero lo hacía. Su dolor no sólo era la sensación de pérdida; era el dolor de que el hombre que amaba y con el que quería casarse no sintiera lo mismo por ella. Pero la sensación de no poder hacer que el hombre con el que pasó años de su vida no se preocupara por ella, cómo esperaba que alguien más lo hiciera. Bulma intentó contener sus lágrimas ante la idea de no ser lo buena suficiente para mantener leal a un hombre. No sabía por qué Yamcha no la quería _sólo_ a ella y por qué no podía amarla. Odiaba el dolor que aún le causaba; se sentía tan indigna, tan poco amada, tan indeseada. Intentó alejar las lágrimas mientras se levantaba de su cama y salía de su habitación.

------

Vegeta estaba en medio de un entrenamiento a trescientas veces la gravedad de la Tierra cuando de repente sintió que la máquina de gravedad se apagaba. 'Qué demonios.' Pensó él mientras se dirigía a la puerta para golpear a quienquiera que hubiese interrumpido su entrenamiento. Sin embargo, cuando la abrió vio a Bulma de pie ante él con lágrimas en sus ojos. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ella lo agarró por el cuello y entró forzadamente en su boca. Vegeta retrocedió en shock cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Bulma cerró la puerta tras ella y luego detuvo su beso mientras le susurraba. "Te necesito."

"Mujer, qué…" Preguntó él tranquilamente secando una lágrima de su rostro.

Bulma agarró su mano y sacudió su cabeza. "Sin preguntas, sólo te necesito en este momento." Ella se sonó mientras lo llevaba al piso con ella.

Vegeta pudo ver que algo había pasado, y que no iba a hablarle de eso. Pero también sabía que no podía rechazarla. La forma en que dijo que lo necesitaba estaba tan llena de dolor. Todo lo que quería hacer era aliviar su dolor y si tomarlo era lo que necesitaba entonces no iba a discutir. Él alcanzó para retirar su camisa pero ella lo detuvo. "Sin juegos." Gimió ella llevando su rostro al suyo. "Sólo te quiero dentro de mi ahora."

Vegeta dejó escapar un leve gruñido de sorpresa pero deshizo su ofensa y descartó sus pantalones y ropa interior. Luego retiró sus shorts y separó sus piernas. Pausó un momento y la miró. Se veía tan necesitada, como si quisiera perderse. Lo cual hizo al momento que se hundió en ella. Con cada empujón, ella sacó cada idea de Yamcha y su dolor más y más fuera de su mente. Y luego cuando su primer orgasmo llegó todo salió de ella. Su mente se consumió con nada más que el placer que Vegeta estaba dándole. Ella cerró sus ojos y se recostó después de que Vegeta alcanzara su liberación y saliera de ella.

Ella se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento antes de levantarse y colocarse sus pantalones. Miró a Vegeta quien le había dado la espalda mientras se colocaba sus shorts. Caminó frente a él, llevó su boca hacia la suya y le dio un apasionado beso. Luego miró sus ojos negros y sonrió. "Gracias." Susurró ella mientras lo soltaba y salía de la cámara de gravedad.

------

Cuando Bulma regresó a la casa fue directo a su habitación para tomar una ducha. El agua fría se sintió tan bien contra su caliente y pegajoso cuerpo. Bulma aún podía oler el aroma de Vegeta sobre ella. Nunca había estado tan impresionada con él como lo estuvo entonces. Su necesidad nunca fue tan grande como en ese momento y él no se quejó o lo hizo difícil para ella. Sonrió para sí pensando en lo maravilloso que se sintió. Él era mucho mejor que Yamcha, sin mencionar más del doble de su tamaño. Sonrió para sí, recordando su caricia. Para su fuerza era tan gentil, y para su egoísmo era tan considerado (al menos en ese momento). Ella había recibido exactamente lo que había esperado, una sensación de alegría. Tomó un profundo respiro y se relajó mientras miraba hacia esta noche.

------

Después de que Bulma se fuera, Vegeta cayó al suelo. No había notado exactamente lo exhausto que estaba de entrenar. Decidió que era tiempo de terminar el día, así que fue a usar la ducha de la cámara de gravedad.

Mientras el agua bajaba por su cuerpo todo lo que podía pensar era en Bulma. Se preguntó qué la había perturbado tanto. La idea de que alguien causara su dolor lo molestaba. Y el hecho de que estuviera tan molesto lo preocupaba aún más. Había pasado las últimas dos semanas dándole exactamente lo que quería. _Sólo sexo_. Había aceptado que no se preocupaba por él y la única forma en que podía estar cerca a ella era a través de este 'acuerdo'. Él suspiró cerrando sus ojos. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría continuar así. Cada mañana sentía el mismo dolor. Despertaba para verla ya ida, o verla irse una vez que despertaba. Odiaba cuan unilaterales eran sus sentimientos, cómo se sentía cada vez que pensaba en ella, cada vez que estaba con ella, cada vez que la tocaba. El dolor comenzó a volverse más de lo que podía soportar. Comenzó a darse cuenta cuan limitadas eran sus opciones. Sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella terminara esto y sabía que no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Sintió que el único curso de acción que le quedaba era terminarlo antes dem perder todo su orgullo. Cerró la ducha y abrió sus ojos determinado a terminar su sufrimiento esta noche.

------

Bulma y Vegeta lograron evitarse estratégicamente antes de las once de la noche, cuando Bulma tranquilamente entró en la habitación de Vegeta como lo había hecho las últimas semanas esperando unírsele en la cama. Sin embargo, no estaba ahí. Escaneó la habitación para ver si podía encontrarlo pero no estaba ahí. Entonces salió al balcón para revisar y ver si estaba en la cámara de gravedad, pero las luces habían sido apagadas. Miró confundida, pero cuando se giró para entrar en su habitación vio su callada figura en el techo de la Corporación Cápsula mirando hacia el espacio. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero planeaba averiguarlo. Ella trepó en el barandal del balcón y luego saltó al techo. Caminó tranquilamente hacia él pero se detuvo antes de acercarse.

"Vegeta." Preguntó ella desconcertada mientras miraba su rígida figura.

Vegeta giró sus ojos para mirar atrás pero no cambió su pose. "No deberías estar aquí arriba, mujer."

"Preocupado de que me lastime?" Preguntó ella inocente mientras cerraba sus manos tras su espalda.

"Escasamente… Sólo es que no me siento como para ser culpado por tu muerte cuando caigas y te rompas tu _débil _cuello."

"Quieres decir que no me salvarías?" Preguntó Bulma con infantil sarcasmo.

"Te advierto, eso es todo lo que obtendrás de mi." Siseó él mirando hacia adelante.

"Sí?" Preguntó ella mientras caminaba en frente de él. "Estoy dolida, Vegeta… quieres decir que no te preocupas lo suficiente para atraparme cuando caiga?" Continuó ella con su tono ligero.

"Ha," se infló él, "No me preocupo por nadie… Especialmente no por una débil mujer como tú."

"Muy bien entones." Suspiró ella.

Lo próximo que Vegeta supo fue que Bulma retrocedió un paso y cayó del techo. Antes de que Vegeta tuviera un momento para pensar, se lanzó tras ella. La atrapó en sus brazos y la regresó al balcón.

"Has perdido la razón, mujer?!" Gritó él bajándola.

"Shhhhhhhhh." Susurró ella, "Despertarás a mis padres." Luego entró a su habitación seguida de cerca por Vegeta. "Sólo estaba probando un punto." Comenzó dulcemente.

"Oh, un punto, podría haberte matado… Y qué si no te hubiese atrapado?"

"Vamos Vegeta, crees que lo hubiese hecho si por un minuto pensara que me dejarías morir." Dijo ella caminando hacia él. "Enfréntalo Vegeta, puedes ser capaz de poner este frío exterior pero no eres tan insensible como le permites creer a la gente… Digo, no me malinterpretes, eres un idiota arrogante, pero definitivamente no eres tan malo como piensan todos. La verdad es que eres como el resto de nosotros… sentimientos y todo… Sólo que tú escondes los tuyos mejor que la mayoría."

Vegeta fue tomado completamente por sorpresa. "Cómo te atreves a actuar como si supieras lo que siento o no siento! No sabes nada sobre mi, mujer!"

"Entonces aclárame, Vegeta… Por qué me atrapaste?"

Vegeta apretó sus puños y abrió su boca como si estuviera por reprenderla pero las palabras nunca llegaron a él. Vegeta no pudo responder, sólo la miró.

Bulma sonrió ante su falta de respuesta y caminó para envolver sus brazos a su alrededor. "No te preocupes, Vegeta, de todas formas fue más que una pregunta retórica." Ella se inclinó para besarlo pero él se separó. "Qué pasa?" Preguntó ella sorprendida.

Vegeta tomó un profundo respiro y retiró sus brazos. "Cuando comenzamos esto hiciste un punto de que cuando alguno de nosotros quisiera terminar esto, podríamos. Sin preguntas, sin reclamos, sólo una limpia ruptura."

"Y…" Dijo Bulma mientras abría sus ojos.

"Esta es nuestra limpia ruptura." Declaró él mientras cruzaba sus brazos y continuaba mirándola.

"Si eso es lo que quieres…" Comenzó ella inexpresiva, "Entonces terminamos…" Luego salió de su habitación, sin mirar atrás una vez.

------

**Nota de LGV**: Bueno, este es el fin… No, estoy bromeando… Iba a hacer este el último capítulo pero supongo que hay unas preguntas sin responder. Como qué siente Bulma por esto? Qué siente Vegeta? (Creo que pueden adivinar) Yamcha aún está en escena? (Espero que no) Y dónde encaja Trunks en todo esto? Bueno, tendrán que esperar! Intentaré sacar el próximo capítulo pronto… Estoy segura que todos están tan privados de fanfics como yo!

------


	10. Dolor

**SUPERFICIAL**

(_Skin-Deep_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 10 - Dolor

------

Al momento que ella se fue Vegeta dejó que las lágrimas que había contenido brotaran libremente. Cayó de rodillas cuando se dio cuenta en lo que se había vuelto. Aquí estaba llorando por segunda vez. La primera vez que liberó lágrimas fue en su muerte en manos de Freezer. Sin embargo, el dolor que sintió cuando fue derrotado por ese lagarto no podría igualar el dolor que _ella_ causó. Siempre había intentado escudarse de las _emociones_, pero con Bulma era diferente. No tenía escudo, ni defensa, ni forma de salvarse del dolor que sentía en ese momento.

Ella sólo se fue. Sin reclamos, fue completamente inexpresiva. Como si estuviese haciéndole un favor al terminarlo. Él hizo una mueca ante la idea de que renunciar a ella estuviese matándolo, mientras que a ella no la desconcertó. No necesitaba que le rogara y suplicara quedarse, pero algo; lágrimas, una mirada de tristeza, una pequeña objeción, sólo algo. Pero no lo hubo, se fue con una simple idea, como si lo que fuese hecho estuviese hecho y no estuviera perdiendo nada.

Vegeta se hundió en la cama cerrando sus ojos en espera de que el dolor se desvaneciera.

------

Después de que Bulma regresara a su habitación golpeó duro su cama. Miró su techo y se preguntó lo que había pasado. Quedó en total shock cuando dijo que quería terminarlo, pero no le daría la satisfacción de atraparla desprevenida. No sabía por qué, pero sintió un extraño dolor en su estómago después de que lo dijo. Fue como el dolor que sintió cuando descubrió a Yamcha engañándola, pero algo peor. Con Yamcha estuvo mayormente amarga y enojada, pero con Vegeta estaba más dolida y confundida. Había sido tan maravilloso antes, y luego decide que tuvo suficiente. No podía imaginar qué pasó.

Se sentó y suspiró preguntándose 'Qué pasa conmigo y los hombres! Digo, por qué no puedo mantener a uno interesado! Primero, no soy lo buena suficiente para mantener leal a Yamcha y ahora no soy lo buena suficiente para mantener a Vegeta en la cama por más de un par de semanas!' Bulma saltó de su cama enojada. 'Esto es ridículo! Por qué me importarían esos dos? No necesito un bastardo mentiroso por novio. Y estoy segura que no necesito a Vegeta para divertirme un poco!' Rápidamente fue a su armario para cambiarse y luego salir por la puerta.

------

Vegeta no vio a Bulma en los días siguientes. Ella había estado durmiendo hasta tarde, y pasaba sus noches afuera. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque la idea de que estuviera afuera con _otros _hombres y luego que algún día trajera uno aquí a su cama era más de lo que podría manejar. Intentó sacar la imagen de su mente, pero se había vuelto increíblemente difícil para él hacerlo, y estaba haciéndole imposible descansar un poco.

No podía creer lo imposible que se volvió para él dormir sin ella en sus brazos; la sensación de su suave piel, el sonido de su gentil respiración y el olor de su cabello. Daba vueltas cada noche, pero nunca lograba un sueño tranquilo. No fue sino hasta su cuarta noche sin ella cuando escuchó la puerta del frente y el sonido de dos personas riendo. Caminó a la sala para ver lo que estaba pasando. Cuando entró a la sala vio un hombre de cabello marrón con sus brazos alrededor de Bulma. Hizo una mueca ante la vista.

"Entonces dónde está tu habitación?" Preguntó el hombre.

"Justo arriba." Sonrió ella señalando hacia la escalera.

"Vamos." Preguntó él hombre seductoramente mientras acercaba a Bulma.

"Lo único que _deberías _estar haciendo es salir de aquí…" Siseó Vegeta mientras se recostaba casualmente contra la pared con sus brazos cruzados luciendo como si tuviera completa compostura.

"Qué demonios?" El hombre se giró rápidamente. "No me dijiste que estabas casada ni nada!" Dijo él con shock mirando a la mujer en sus brazos.

Bulma miró a Vegeta. "No lo estoy, ignóralo, sólo es un huésped indeseable!" Ella sonrió mientras miraba dulcemente a su cita.

"Quieres que me deshaga de él?" Preguntó el hombre rudamente.

Vegeta sólo rió deteniéndose entre los dos. "Dame tu mejor golpe." Sonrió Vegeta.

"No." Gritó Bulma. "Vegeta esto no es tu asunto, sólo…"

"Bueno…" Vegeta la interrumpió aplastando una malvada sonrisa en su cara mientras miraba a su competencia.

La cita de Bulma apretó rápidamente sus puños y con toda su fuerza dio un golpe directo en el estómago de Vegeta. Pero en vez de lastimar a Vegeta, gritó de dolor como si hubiese golpeado un muro de ladrillos. Bulma rápidamente fue a examinar el daño. "Estás…"

"Qué demonios es esto!" Gritó el hombres mientras apartaba a Bulma y hacía una mueca de miedo ante la vista de Vegeta. "Este hombre es alguna especie de monstruo, nadie es así de fuerte!" Lo próximo que Bulma supo fue que su ahora amante estaba volando por la puerta.

"Hijo de perra!" Gritó ella caminando hacia Vegeta. "Qué demonios estabas intentando hacer! Romper su brazo!"

"De qué estás hablando, mujer? No le puse un dedo." Vegeta sonrió.

"Tú… Tú…" su rabia estaba dominándola. Ella apretó sus puños y comenzó a gritarle. "Qué demonios pasa contigo! No tienes derecho a interferir en mi vida personal! No hay nada entre nosotros, recuerdas… Eso significa que no tienes palabra en lo que hago o no hago con los hombres! Lo cual significa que no tienes derecho a ir por ahí diciéndole a mis citas irse, e incitarlos a atacarte cuando sabes muy bien que no podrían tener una oportunidad contra ti!"

"Mira mujer, no me importa con quién hagas qué… así como a ti tampoco". Dijo él malicioso cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Y qué demonios significa eso?"

"Simplemente estoy señalando lo patético que es que estés intentando fornicar con cuantos patéticos hombres puedas encontrar, sólo para poder superar lo de tu bastardo y mentiroso ex. Digo, realmente no has tenido suficiente rechazo para un mes?" Declaró Vegeta con perfecto sarcasmo. Sabía que estaba lastimándola, pero no podía contener más su dolor. Quería que lo acompañara en su sufrimiento.

Bulma quería llorar. Lo que había dicho fue tan increíblemente hiriente, tan ofensivo, tan degradante, tan… Cierto. Ella se detuvo por un momento y se dio cuenta exactamente de lo que estaba haciendo e hizo una mueca. Nunca antes había hecho algo así; nunca había ido a bares, y conocido hombres extraños, y para luego llevarlos a su casa. Se estremeció mientras pensaba en lo que podría haber pasado si Vegeta no los hubiese detenido. Estuvo por cometer un enorme error y no lo pensó dos veces. Pero mientras miraba a Vegeta se llenó de rabia.

"Realmente tienes valor!" Siseó ella. "Estás condenándome por dormir con tantos _patéticos hombres _como pueda encontrar para poder superar a mi ex! Eso es gracioso! Porque no te recuerdo quejándote sobre lo _patética_ que fui cuando el _patético hombre_ con el que fornicaba eras tú!"

Vegeta apretó sus puños mientras se acercaba a ella. "Primero que todo, mujer, estoy lejos de ser uno de los _patéticos_ débiles que traes a casa! Soy uno de los más fuertes del universo! Y segundo, en el momento no me preocupaba lo _patética _que eras y menos cuáles fueron tus motivaciones emocionales para dormir conmigo. Todo lo que me importó fue tomar todo el _poco _placer físico que ofreció tu _inadecuado _cuerpo."

Bulma desvió su mirada como si la escudara de más insultos. Tuvo que usar todo el control para contener sus lágrimas. No podía creer que pudiera ser tan hiriente, tan malo, tan frío. Ella miró sus ojos para comenzar a lanzarle insultos pero las palabras nunca llegaron cuando vio su rostro. Para toda la frialdad que quería proyectar sus ojos estaban fracasando. Lo vio. Dolor. Se veía como si estuviera más lastimado que ella. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de su fatal error. Siempre había tratado con Vegeta como el insensible bastardo que tenía la audacia de llamarla inadecuada. Nunca consideró la pequeña parte de él que realmente tenía sentimientos; sentimientos que logró lastimar. Bulma sintió una lágrima bajar por su rostro, así que rápidamente la secó. "Entiendo." Susurró ella desviando la mirada. No tenía nada más que pudiera decir. Sólo lo pasó y se dirigió a su habitación.

Vegeta la observó irse completamente confundido. Nunca la había golpeado tan fuerte con abuso verbal como en ese momento, y no hizo nada. Sabía que sus palabras fueron duras, pero ella nunca aceptaba sus insultos y se iba. Y luego decir que 'entendía', el significado de eso fue completamente perdido para él. Sabía que definitivamente no iba a dormir a este punto así que entró a la cámara de gravedad para liberar el resto de su rabia contenida.

------

Bulma pasó el resto de la noche dando vueltas. Había llegado a una atemorizante realización esa noche y estaba teniendo dificultad en dejarlo pasar. Cuando miró sus ojos y vio todo su dolor. Sus palabras estuvieron destinadas a mostrar su falta de preocupación por ella, pero sus ojos… sus ojos traicionaron su intención. Cuando lo miró recordó todo el tiempo que pasó con él, cómo fue una persona completamente diferente con ella. Recordó su asistencia cuando echó a Yamcha, su preocupación cuando su mano se lastimó después de golpear a Marron, su disposición cuando lo necesitó mientras entrenaba, su sinceridad cuando usó su nombre para decir que la necesitaba, su delicadeza cuando la atrapó después de caer del techo, y su gentileza cada vez que la llevaba a la cama. Finalmente había entendido por qué lo terminó. Lo miró en la forma como solía mirar a Yamcha. Entendió que fue su arrogancia lo que había terminado entre ellos, y que no había caso en luchar con él ya que era muy obstinado para escuchar.

Ella decidió que lo mejor era continuar con la vida como estaba. Sabía que ella y Vegeta había sido una mala idea por decir lo menos, así que quedarse con él no era algo con lo que estuviera lista a tratar. Imaginó que su 'limpia ruptura' era la mejor forma para él salvar su ego, así que planeó honrar sus deseos y hacer las cosas tan fáciles como fueran posible para los dos. Lo cual significaba no más Yamcha, no más Vegeta, y no más hombres. Ella no necesitaba el equipaje, así que dejó pasar todo y continuó.

------

**Nota de LGV**: Ouch… Hablando de una herida al ego. Pobre Veggie! Pobre Bulma! No estoy segura por quien me siento peor, probablemente Vegeta, pero de cualquier forma… Después qué? Bueno… Bulma y Vegeta podrían volver juntos… Podrían no hacerlo… Bulma podría descubrir que tiene sentimientos por Veggie… podría no hacerlo… Bulma podría regresar con Yamcha… Espero que no… El punto… Cualquier cosa podría seguir! Tendrán que esperar… Intentaré ser rápida!

----


	11. Superficial

**SUPERFICIAL**

(_Skin-Deep_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 11 - Superficial

------

Habían pasado dos semanas antes de que Vegeta finalmente lograra concentrarse de nuevo en su entrenamiento. Logró sacar de su cabeza todos los pensamientos de ella y regresar a su foco principal. Intentó reducir lo que había pasado entre ellos a nada más que una estimulante distracción. Aunque sabía que no era verdad, le ayudó a continuar. Lo cual hizo lentamente, había logrado comenzar a tomar duchas en su propia habitación…

Había tomado una larga ducha caliente un día después de treinta y seis horas sin parar de entrenamiento. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que el agua fría cayera sobre su cuerpo sin poder evitar dejar que su mente regresara a ella. Para todo el entrenamiento que hizo, aún la extrañaba. Recordó la primera vez que se le unió sin anunciar. La forma en que logró sacar lo mejor de él. La forma en que envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor. "Se sentía tan bien." Susurró él para sí mientras cerraba sus ojos.

"Tú no estuviste tan mal." Llegó una voz desde atrás.

'No puede ser.' Pensó él pero rápidamente le fue probado lo contrario cuando sintió dos suaves brazos envolverse a su alrededor. 'Cómo lo hace?'

"Conoces la regla, Vegeta… No hables, sólo escucha." Dijo ella dulcemente mientras comenzaba a mover sus manos arriba y abajo por sus musculosos brazos. "Cuando salgas de esta ducha vas a recoger todas tus cosas y las llevarás a mi habitación… Entendido?" Dijo ella definitivamente.

"Has perdido la razón, mujer?" Preguntó él con shock. "Yo terminé esto… recuerdas?"

Bulma rió. "Sí, pero eso no significa nada más."

"Oh… Y qué cambió?" Dijo él gravemente mientras se giraba para encararla.

"Cosas." Susurró ella indiferente mientras comenzaba a trazar las curvas de su pecho.

"Sal de mi ducha, mujer…" Demandó él alejándose de ella.

"No entiendes," dijo ella mientras se colocaba contra él y se inclinaba en su oído, "No voy a pasar los próximos meses en abstinencia por tu disposición territorial."

Vegeta frunció. "Mira, mujer, no me importa si vives en abstinencia o fornicas con cada hombre que conoces… No estoy interesado!"

"Oh de verdad?" Ella sonrió. "Bueno, si no te importa que la madre de tu hijo duerma con otros hombres entonces yo…"

Con la velocidad de la luz, Vegeta se giró y la miro a los ojos. "Qué dijiste…" tartamudeó él.

"Oh," Comenzó ella inocente. "Quieres decir la parte donde espero a _tu _hijo?"

Vegeta casi se cae mientras daba un paso atrás. Sus ojos se ampliaron y su quijada se desplomó, no podía encontrar las palabras para expresar su sorpresa.

Bulma giró sus ojos. "Bueno… He dejado mudo al poderoso príncipe?" Se burló ella.

Vegeta entonces se arrodilló y colocó ambas manos en su estómago. Le tomó un momento pero lo sintió, un pequeño ki; macho y mitad Saiyajín.

"Vegeta?" Preguntó Bulma sin tener idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Vegeta la ignoró. No podía creer que tenía un hijo, alguien para continuar la sangre real. Pero después de tener un momento para que la realidad se asimilara, también enfrentó la verdad de lo que este hijo significaba. Significaba que ahora Bulma estaría conectada a él de por vida. Le lastimaba pensar que una mujer que no se preocupaba por él ahora iba a quedarse con él por un hijo. En ese momento tuvo una sensación de resentimiento que lo plagaría por los próximos años. Una amargura de que el niño dentro de ella tendría su amor, cuando él nunca lo tendría.

"Vegeta!" Gritó Bulma otra vez mientras continuaba observando a un callado futuro padre.

Vegeta finalmente logró componerse y se levantó. "Bien mujer…" Comenzó lentamente. "Como estás esperando a mi hijo haré lo que pides, pero será mejor que entiendas algo. No tengo interés en este hijo fuera de su potencial de guerrero. Así que no esperes que sea un padre cariñoso como ese idiota de Kakarotto con su mocoso."

Bulma sonrió envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Mira, sé que tienes que proteger tu precioso ego, así que si necesitas decirte que este hijo no significa nada para ti para mantener tu egoísta orgullo entonces no voy a discutir contigo… Ahora… si puedes quitar esa malgeniada expresión de tu cara que te hace ver más feo de lo que eres, en realidad podría permitirte tenerme en este momento."

"No tengo interés en _tenerte_, mujer." Dijo él gruñón resintiendo su control en la situación.

"Vamos, Vegeta." Rió ella bajando su campo de visión. "Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad…"

En un rápido movimiento él agarró su rostro y entró en su boca. Vegeta extrañaba su sabor e imaginó tomarla ahí y ahora y era la única forma de detenerlo de matarla.

Él la levantó contra la pared y la penetró. Bulma envolvió sus piernas fuertemente a su alrededor, mientras colocaba su pecho contra el suyo. Sus jadeos rápidamente se tornaron gritos cuando lo sintió empujar más profundo dentro de ella. Extrañaba la sensación de él dentro de ella y planeaba saborear cada minuto con él. Vegeta estaba pensando lo mismo mientras continuaba empujando dentro de ella. Los dos se fundieron en el otro y después de unos minutos cayeron al piso una vez que se liberaron. Después de que lograron recuperar el aliento, Bulma fue la primera en levantarse y cerrar el agua. Agarró una toalla y se secó, luego se la lanzó a Vegeta. "Te veré esta noche." Se burló ella mientras salía.

Vegeta se sentó en el piso por un tiempo mientras dejaba que todo lo que había pasado se asimilara. Ganó un hijo y recuperó a Bulma. Bueno, al menos físicamente. Sabía que no tenía que preocuparse por ella y otros hombres. Pero no podía entender por qué una sensación de miseria continuaba plagándolo. Había obtenido exactamente lo que quería, acceso ilimitado a ella, exclusividad y un hijo. Pero no era suficiente. Sabía que no la tenía completamente. Que estaba donde comenzó, sólo teniendo su cuerpo, nada más; nunca su preocupación o cuidado, y nunca sintiendo la totalidad de estar unido a ella. 'Por ese hijo.' Siseó él para sí. Ahora no tenía esperanza de liberarse de su atadura a esa mujer. Imaginó que su miseria era algo con lo que tenía que aprender a tratar; junto con la idea de tener un hijo.

------

Tarde esa noche, Vegeta se le unió a Bulma en su cama; su cama nueva. Había comprado una cama nueva por su acuerdo original, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de estrenarla. Vegeta imaginó que tendría diversión con esa actividad.

Los dos pasaron la noche juntos, pero no en la forma como Vegeta hubiese preferido. Bulma declaró que estaba exhausta para permanecer despierta, pero Vegeta imaginó que esto era más un presagio del resto de su tiempo juntos. Se acostó en la cama por horas sólo mirando al techo después de que Bulma se durmiera. Miró su figura durmiente y se preguntó si esto era una especie pago cósmico por todo el mal que había hecho. Aquí estaba él, acostado en la cama junto a la única persona por la que había logrado sentir algo, y ella no sentía nada por él. Cerró sus ojos y desvió la mirada.

Después de que lo terminó todo en lo que podía pensar era cuánto la quería de regreso, pero su orgullo no le permitiría quedarse con una mujer que no sentía nada por él. Pero aquí estaba, de nuevo con ella, y unido eternamente por un hijo. Vegeta cerró sus ojos y se giró de costado para dormir. Intentó aclarar su mente y concentrarse sólo en lo que era _importante_… Alcanzar la legendaria transformación de Súper Saiyajín… Destruir a los androides… Matar a Kakarotto… No necesariamente en ese orden, pero esas eran sus metas; al menos las únicas que podía sondear realizar. Entonces se desvaneció en un _pacífico_ sueño de asesinato, destrucción y dominación universal.

------

"Bulma!" Una chillona voz llegó desde afuera de la habitación de Bulma a las nueve de la mañana siguiente.

Bulma se sentó en la cama mientras Vegeta se rodaba y colocaba su almohada sobre su cabeza. "Qué quieres madre!" Gritó Bulma frotando sus sienes ante la molestia de su madre.

"Siento interrumpirte, querida, pero me preguntaba por qué tu GINECOBSTETRA llamó para confirmar una cita para ti?" La Sra. Briefs rió adivinando la maravillosa noticia.

"Madre, yo no…"

"Vamos, Bulma… Debo esperar ser abuela pronto?"

Bulma imitó la posición de Vegeta mientras se desplomaba y colocaba su almohada sobre su rostro. "Vete, madre!" Amortiguó Bulma a través de su almohada.

"Oh, es verdad." Comenzó la Sra. Briefs prácticamente saltando de alegría. "Bulma, eso es maravilloso… Yamcha lo sabe? Oh, esto es maravilloso! Supongo que ahora los dos regresarán juntos… Apuesto que te propondrá matrimonio… Es un joven tan responsable. Y tu hijo! Oh, apuesto que será tan fuerte como su padre!…" La Sra. Briefs continuó balbuceando en lo maravillosa que iba a ser la vida de Bulma, mientras Bulma comenzaba a presionar la almohada más fuerte contra su cabeza como si la asfixia fuera mejor que escuchar el incesante balbuceo de su madre.

Vegeta, mientras tanto, estaba usando todo el control para detenerse de atravesar la puerta y matar a esa irracional mujer. Realmente, declarar que su hijo era de Yamcha! Qué ofensivo! Él retiró la almohada de su cabeza y miró a Bulma visiblemente agitada. Entonces sonrió mientras se giraba y retiraba la almohada de su rostro. "Si la mato, crees que alguien podría quejarse?" Preguntó Vegeta despectivamente.

Bulma sonrió levemente. "Déjame pensarlo." Dijo ella burlona intentando ignorar el incesante balbuceo de la Sra. Briefs.

"Bulma," Gritó la Sra. Briefs, "Vamos, esto es importante, querida… háblame!"

"Vete, madre!" Gritó Bulma desafiante como si fuera la última vez que fuera a decirlo.

"Bulma," Gimoteó la Sra. Briefs, "No voy a irme hasta que hables conmigo."

"Si no te callas en este momento, mujer, te mandaré a la próxima dimensión!" Siseó Vegeta rompiendo su silencio.

"Vegeta?" La Sra. Briefs se detuvo en seco. "Qué estás…" Ella rápidamente colocó su mano cobre su boca. "Oh dios…" Permaneció en shock mientras se giraba y alejaba.

Bulma comenzó a reír incontrolable. Vegeta frunció mirándola. "Qué es tan divertido?" Dijo él.

"Sólo pensaba en lo sorprendidos que estarán todos cuando lo descubran." Rió Bulma. "Digo, los dos… Cuán ridículo suena?"

"Y?" Preguntó Vegeta ofendido al pensarlo como una broma. "Qué me importa lo que _tus_ amigos piensen?"

Bulma sacudió su cabeza. "Tengo trabajo que hacer." Susurró ella mientras entraba en su baño para cambiarse.

Vegeta se sentó en la cama por un momento y pensó en lo que el resto del año iba a ser para él. No quería tratar con Bulma y su hijo. Había sido demasiado para él. Escasamente dejaba que sus emociones salieran a la superficie y menos una vez que estuviera ahogándose en ellas. Cerró sus ojos decidiendo lo que tenía que hacer. Sabía que nunca alcanzaría su meta si pasaba el resto de los tres años consumiéndose por lo que no tenía con esa mujer. Decidió consumir su vida con nada más que entrenamiento constante.

------

------

La vida de Bulma fue consumida completamente con su hijo. Los meses siguientes al nacimiento de Trunks y los meses después, Bulma y Vegeta escasamente se veían. Vegeta continuó entrenando intensamente e intentó ignorar la chochera de Bulma por _su_ hijo. El cual llamaba Trunks. _De ella_. Vegeta escasamente tenía algún contacto con el niño. No es que se saliera de su camino para mostrar interés, sino que era casi como si intentara mantener a Trunks para ella sola; como si estuviera recordándole constantemente lo mucho más importante que era su hijo para ella que él.

Vegeta logró dar un nuevo golpe bajo hacia el fin de la espera de tres años por los androides. No había logrado alcanzar el Súper Saiyajín y Bulma estaba volviéndose más extraña para él todos los días. No había estado con ella desde unos meses antes de que Trunks naciera, y ahora pasaba sus noches en la habitación del niño con él. Vegeta había tocado un punto de completo fracaso. Más que otro, tenía unos cuantos. Decidió que su entrenamiento en la Tierra se estaba volviendo inútil, especialmente con todas las _distracciones_. Así que se dirigió para el espacio en espera de que pudiera dejar pasar todo. Quería olvidar que Kakarotto era un Súper Saiyajín cuando él no podía alcanzarlo, intentó olvidar que unos androides estaban destinados a matarlo y desesperadamente intentó ignorar el hecho de que una mujer por la que había logrado preocuparse, devolvía sentimientos por él que no eran más que algo superficial.

------

Fin

------

**Nota de LGV**: Ese es el fin… de los tres años. Ya saben lo que sigue… los androides, el Trunks del futuro, Cell, SSJ2, etc, etc… Bien, para todos aquellos listos para castigarme por un triste final, esperen… Tengo buenas noticias. Ya estoy escribiendo una secuela/conclusión de esta historia llamada "Complemento" que publicaré pronto. Tiene lugar después de la saga de Cell… la cual para ser honesta es cuando creo que el _amor_ realmente llega… Digo… Miren cómo se trataban en la saga de Cell… escasamente parecía _amor_ para mi!… Me desvié… Saldrá pronto, sólo es un capítulo pero es largo y abarcará todas las cosas buenas, ADEMAS incluiré un lemon de buena medida… Confíen en mi, será _estimulante _igual que lo fue Superficial… Así que cuando dejen sus reviews no me golpeen!

**Nota de Inu**: Hola!!!... Un millón de gracias por todos sus lindos reviews, me satisface enormemente que esta historia les haya gustado tanto, lamentablemente ya termina pero pronto publicaré la traducción de "Complemento" así que podría decirse que aún falta un capítulo más... jejeje... Espero que se hayan divertido, hayan llorado, se hayan enojado, se hayan emocionado, en fin... me alegra haber terminado un fic más de LGV... pero mi misión aún no termina, esperen próximamente otra emocionante e interesante historia de mi autora favorita... Besos y abrazos para todos y hasta pronto!!!...

------


End file.
